


Colors

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, a story about a repressed divorcee who has to learn about what love really is through his, and aff, and also juggling his life as a father to Taemin, anyway, anywayyyyy, but also learning how to find his worth and not allow his ex wife to control his life still asdjasi, but jjongs 24 and Jinkis almost 45, first real gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jinki happens across a small period diner with a flirty, young waiter who is full of color.





	1. Chapter 1

               Stepping into the small hole in the wall diner was much like a flashback to when he was a little boy in the late 70’s going to the one by his mama’s small apartment on 4th street. The checkered tile floor, the neon lights, and red and black leather, padded booths. The place was empty of customers he noted as he followed the sign at the front of the diner to find a seat. As he slipped into a booth near the jukebox in the back he took note that it looked authentic enough. Once his jacket was pulled off and laid on the booth next to him he picked up a menu pushed by the salt and pepper shakers. He was debating whether to get a burger and fries or a club sandwich when the sound of skates pushing off the tile flooring caught his ear.

               “Hello, I’m Jonghyun and I’ll be taking care of you tonight,” The young waiter was petite in his uniform of tight black pants and a white t-shirt. There was a pink stripe straight up the side of his pant legs, and the pocket of his shirt was also a pale pink.“What can I get for you to drink Handsome?”

               Words were forgotten as he blinked up at the man, “Excuse me?”

               The smile on Jonghyun’s face fell, “Oh I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

               He flashed a little smile and waved his worries off, “It just took me by surprise.” With a little laugh, he looked at the man’s nametag, “I haven’t been called handsome in some time, mm Jonghyun.”

               “You still didn’t answer my question,” When he looked up at Jonghyun the man smiled, “Handsome.”

               He tried to ignore the warmth of his cheeks as he coughed, “Mm just a cherry coke. Thanks.”

               “Be right back.” His notepad was put back into his shirt pocket along with his pen, and he pushed off toward the counter.

\--——

               The little notepad was pulled from his pocket as soon as the drink was pushed onto the table, “What’s your name handsome?”

               Caught mid drink Jinki coughed a little, but once recovered he answered, “Jinki.”

               “Nice to meet you Jinki,” Jonghyun’s hair was the same shade of pink as the laces on his skates. “What can I get for you?”

               “I can’t seem to choose between the club sandwich and the hamburger.” Jinki smiled up at him, “How about you choose for me?”

               Jonghyun’s eyes visibly raked up and down Jinki’s form, a sly smile on his face. “Coming right up Handsome.”

               Jinki sipped his drink and tried to not let being called Handsome get to his head.

\---—–

               The following day he was sitting in his office about to eat the lunch he packed the night before when the phone on the desk began to ring. With a raised eyebrow he pushed the top white button that was blinking, “Yes Minho?”

_“Your wife is on line 2.”_

               “Ex-wife,” He gently corrected him before running a hand over his face, “Alright put her through.”

_“Sure thing Boss.”_

               A moment later and the phone still hadn’t switched over Jinki asked, “Anything else Minho?”

 _“Oh um, sorry,”_  The young man coughed,  _“About the whole not remembering the ex part.”_

               “That’s okay, you’ll get it.”

                _“Putting her through now,”_ The call clicked over and Jinki mentally prepared himself for 5 seconds before picking the phone up, and holding it between his ear and shoulder.

               He barely had the thought to say hello before she was shooting off on a rant,  _“Why don’t you ever answer your damn phone for yourself? Always having that poor boy do your dirty work.”_

               “Yuna that’s his job, to answer my phone at work,” He laid his chin against his palm and stared across the room at the glass wall he shared with the hall, “I answer my personal phone myself.”

               She hummed softly before asking,  _“Are you going to help Taemin move into his new place?”_

               “I told him I would,” Jinki squinted for a moment before moving to push around his probably cold rice now.

 _“I was just making sure,”_  She explained, and he could hear the sound of traffic through the receiver.  _“He’s looking forward to it.”_

               “I wouldn’t forget something I promised him I’d do Yuna.”

               She grunted, _“Sure.”_

               With a sigh, he asked, “Anything else besides keeping tabs on me?”

 _“Just be here at 5.”_ The call was ended, and after the phone was put back down he ran his fingers through his hair. He might have failed in a lot of things during their marriage, but being a good father wasn’t one of them.

 ----- 

               When he pulled up in his old driveway his son was stepping through the front door holding a big box. A big smile bloomed on Taemin’s face when he noticed his dad’s car. The box was pushed into the back seat of the open cr-v, and the young man was quickly pulling Jinki into a hug. “Not so hard you’ll break me.”

               “Dad, you’re stronger than me.”

               “You could take me.” Taemin smiled big, a little laugh leaving his lips as he threw an arm over his Dad’s shoulders. After a moment Jinki nudged him with his elbow as they made it into the house.“So, excited to be on your own finally?”

               “To be honest it’s gonna be really great to not be between you and Ma.”

               Jinki frowned as he took the last step to the second floor. “I’m sorry you’ve felt that way.”

               Taemin flashes a little smile as he plops on his unmade bed. “Ma isn’t so keen on you being Gay, and she keeps trying to make me think that way too.”

               “How do you feel about it, though?” He softly asked as he picked up a snow globe on the desk and a piece of newspaper to wrap it.

               “Being gay isn’t something abnormal, it’s who you are,” Taemin stopped fussing with the box next to him and smiled up at his Dad, “And Ma is just…. Bitter. She thinks she turned you gay or something.”

               “That’s not possible.”

               “I know, I told her that.”

               The sound of the top step creaking stopped their conversation as the said woman appeared in the hallway. She glanced at Jinki before smiling at her son, “How’s it going?”

               “Just catching up,” Taemin was beaming, his happiness to be with his Dad washing from him in waves. “Dad was telling me how he was gonna let me drive his car.”

               With a raised eyebrow Jinki asked, “Was I?”

               “Mhmm, something about it’s safer for you to drive mine full of stuff with all the blocked line of sights.”

               “Uh huh.”

               “Well, that's… lovely dear.” She smiled tightly at her son before going to rummage through the box on the bed. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

               “Ma I’m 24,” Taemin leaned forward to pull the box from her. “I think it’s time I get my own place.” He turned toward his Dad, “Don’t you agree?”

               Jinki smiled down at the box he was finishing packing as he softly said, “Be sympathetic Taem. Your Ma isn’t used to having an empty nest.”

               “You could have had more kids.”

               The man’s nose was scrunched in disgust as he tapped a box close and lifted it from the desk, “I think you’re just enough.”

               “I’m more than enough what are you talking about Dad?” Taemin quipped with a cheeky grin.

               “Come on Squirt.”

 —---

               Jinki helped balance the box Taemin was carrying as the young man tried to get his key into the lock. Once the door was kicked open  Taemin smiled wide over at him, “Home sweet home.”

               Once the boxes they were carrying were pushed on the kitchen counter they both headed back down. A few dozen trips later and all the boxes were finally in the apartment. Jinki looked around it, “I’m guessing the furniture we order hasn’t come in yet.”

               “It would be,” Taemin began as he turned a box around to figure out what room it went into. “But Ma needed to see what we chose before it was completely processed to approve it or something.”

               Jinki groaned heavily, “She should have just come with us then.”

               “That just makes too much sense,” Taemin made a face as he opened a box labeled kitchen to find CDs. “This is most definitely not kitchen things.”

               With a snort Jinki pushed a box into his arms, “This is, go start unloading it. I’m going to call the furniture place. It should never be this empty.”

—–

               By the time he was done with unpacking and helping Taemin put things away, most places to eat were closed. He thought about the diner he was at the night before and figured it was better than nothing. Maybe he would try the club sandwich this time around.

               When he pulled into the parking lot the neon lights of the place were bright and colorful. He leaned against the outside of his car and brought a cigarette from the pack in his pocket up to his lips. As soon as the first puff was inhaled the tension and stress of dealing with his ex-wife just melted off of him. Even when they were split up, she still managed to second guess his decisions. He tapped the end of the cigarette with his finger, knocking the excess ash on the tip to flutter to the damp ground, and it was then he heard a voice to his right. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

               Leaning against the diner was his waiter from the night before, Jonghyun, all pretty in pink, his skates still on his feet. A light jacket was pulled over his shoulders. “Most places are closed. Plus, I need to try that club sandwich remember?”

               A slow smile pulled at the young man’s face, “Ah, yes. That’s right.”

               “Want one?” Jinki asked a moment later as he gestured to the cigarette held between his fingers.

               “No thanks.” Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t smoke.”

               Jinki squinted at him slightly, curiosity nipping at his heels, “Then why are you out here?”

               “The moon is very pretty tonight,” Jonghyun shuffled a little, his hands moving to shove into the jacket’s pockets. “I come out here to see it on nights I work.”

               “Ah, it is.” Jinki softly said as he gazed up at the sky, smoke blowing from his lips. He flicked the ash off the tip before putting the cigarette out and tossing it into the designated holder by the door. He then noticed Jonghyun had pushed off the wall to follow him in. With a smile, he opened the door for him, and Jonghyun bowed his head in thanks, but the shy smile on his face was still noticed.

               “Just take a seat and I’ll have your order out,” Jonghyun’s voice was warm as he pushed past him. “Still want Cherry Coke?”

               “Yes, thank you.” It made his chest a little warm knowing the man had remembered.

 —--–

               For some reason, Jinki felt pulled toward that diner. Over the next couple weeks, he was in there at least once a week. Tired after a long shift at work, the caseloads heavy during the big divorce season, and before he knew it he was pulling his car into the small parking lot. It seemed like as soon as he stepped into those neon glowing doors that all the stress of his ex-wife and his job just… melted off of him. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he didn’t want the feeling to go away. He took his seat and gazed at the menu until he heard the now familiar voice, “Well hello again.”

               When he looked up Jonghyun’s hair was a soft lavender, bright and colorful. “You changed your hair, it looks good.”

               Jonghyun’s cheeks were a little pink as he ran his fingers through the colored strands, “Ah ah, Thank you~ It was time for a change.”

               “It’s a good change.” Jinki softly said as his fingers tapped on the back of the menu.

               “Stop it,” Jonghyun huffed, “And tell me your drink order Handsome.”

               “Mm, you pick for me,” Jinki put his arm up on the top of the booth and turned a little so that his leg came up onto the seat cushion, “Surprise me.”

               Jonghyun grinned, “Coming right up.”

               When Jonghyun brought his drink there was another on the tray and Jinki rose his eyebrow being as he was the only customer in the place. “I was wondering if you minded if I joined you tonight.”

               Jinki was surprised and slightly flustered, “Oh, uh, no, I don’t mind.” He flashed a smile and gestured to the other side of the booth. “Sit.”

               Jonghyun leaned his tray on the wall as he slid into the other booth with a big smile. His skate accidentally hit Jinki’s foot, “Sorry!”

               “Barely felt it.” Jinki smiled warmly over at him, heart beating faster than it probably should and he wasn’t sure why. “How come I have your company more, mm, intimately tonight?”

               “I wanted to get to know you more,” Jonghyun confessed. “You intrigued me so much, Handsome.”

               “Ah,” Jinki breathed out, embarrassed, “I’m nothing much.”

               “I beg to differ,” Jonghyun ran his fingers through his hair before leaning his head on his palm, his elbow against the tabletop, as he gazed over at Jinki. “You come in here in designer 3 piece suits, but you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of serving. Nothing like the Suits I usually get. Makes me wonder where you come from.”

               Jinki scratched the back of his neck as his head was dipped down to hide the warmth from his cheeks. “Oh.. I’m just a simple divorce lawyer. I’m nothing special. I worked as a waiter through college.”

               “Ooh, a lawyer.” Jonghyun hummed, interested, “This… might sound strange to you but-” His voice was cut off by the small bell being rung that the food was ready. The man flashed a smile, “Be right back.”

               When he returned two plates were placed on the table, one with a chicken sandwich and the other with a fish sandwich. The chicken was placed before Jinki and Jonghyun smiled as the man picked it up and hesitantly took a bite from it. When pleased noises came Jonghyun was almost vibrating. “Good choice,” Jinki’s voice was muffled as he chewed behind his hand. “Thank you.”

               “It’s one of my favorites.” Jonghyun softly added as he spread tartar sauce on the bun of his sandwich. His voice was quiet as he mumbled, “Junho always forgets the extra sauce.”

               “You were saying?”

               “Hmm?”

               “Before the bell rang you were saying something about being strange or something.”

               “Oh,” Jonghyun swallowed thickly before putting his sandwich down and wiping off his hands. “I told you that I wanted to get to know you better, but the reason is… Is because I like you Jinki.”

               “I like you too Jonghyun that’s not-”

               Jonghyun reached over to gently touch Jinki’s hand with his fingertips. “No Jinki… I mean more than just…this.”

               “Oh.. Oh,” Jinki ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips as he frantically tried to organize his thoughts. He couldn’t even manage to move his hand away because if he was honest with himself he liked it. “I’m not… I could be your father with our age difference. I’m a 44-year-old divorcee who lives alone with a fat cat. I couldn’t… you have so much life in you.”

               “But I want to know about how you feel about your divorce and I want to know that fat cat’s name and everything else that makes you who you are Jinki.” Jonghyun’s voice was warm and dripping with his emotions. “I know there are 20 years between us, but just give me a chance. One date and if you’re uncomfortable we’ll end it there and I’ll understand.”

               After a moment Jinki finally said, “Okay,… okay. Where are we going?”

               The smile spread across Jonghyun’s face was so bright Jinki could say he was finally starting to see colors in the gray muck of life he was moving through.

\-----

               The rollerskating rink was full of people of all ages. Parents with their children, teenagers hanging out, and people on dates. Jinki was looking at the small arcade to the left of him when he heard his name come from behind him. When he turned there was Jonghyun. His lavender hair a fluffed mess on his head and around his cheekbones, probably from the wind outside. He had a leather jacket on, dark wash jeans and combat boots. There was a bright smile on his face as he recognized Jinki. “I’m so sorry I’m late. The bus was late.”

               “I was just early,” Jinki smiled softly, “You’re right on time Jonghyun.”

               Jonghyun flashed a smile before nervously asking, “Can I hold your hand?”

               Jinki offered his hand with the palm up with a smile, “So where do we rent skates? I’ve never been here.”

               “Over there,” Jonghyun’s fingers curled around the offered hand and nodded to the right of them. “You do know how to skate right?”

               “It’s been awhile,” Jinki admitted nervously.

               “Well, don’t worry.” Jonghyun laughed softly, “I’m pretty good on skates.”

               Once their skates were paid for, Jinki adamant about paying for them both, the found a big plush seat to change their shoes. Jonghyun was quick in tying his on and he took their shoes over to their rented locker while Jinki finished tying his skates on. When he attempted to stand up he was a little unsteady, but Jonghyun’s hand were on his hips a moment later to steady him. Jinki looked over his shoulder with a bashful smile, “Thanks.”

               “I got you.” Jonghyun threaded their fingers together and smiled warmly up at him. “Let’s get on the floor.”

               Jinki was unsteady, to begin with, muscles needing time for the memory of how to skate to come back into his limbs, but soon enough he could confidently push off the wood floors. Jonghyun laughed a little as he sped up to catch him, hands tight and sure between them. The lights above them swirled and it was hard for either of them to look away from each other long enough to see where they were going. After almost running into a small child a couple songs later they decided it was a good time to go get something from the concession stand and take a break.

               Jonghyun ordered first, but Jinki’s hand came up to gently push his hand down before he could pay. “I got it.”

               “Jinki you don’t-”

               “I’ll take the same, but a tea instead please.” As the cashier completed ringing up the order and took Jinki’s credit card the man turned toward Jonghyun. “I know I don’t have to, but my Ma would probably come rushing in here with her cane and kick my ass if I didn’t at least offer. She raised me better.”

               “I asked you out, though,” Jonghyun was frowning as he looked up at Jinki. The cashier went to get their order after handing them their drinks. “I’m supposed to pay.”

               Jinki softly chuckled as he sipped his tea. “I’m older. I win.”

               Jonghyun grumbled, but he melted when Jinki lifted his hand up to kiss the back of it. When the tray was pushed toward them Jonghyun rushed to take it and stuck his tongue out up at Jinki. With a soft, fond shake of his head Jinki followed. They found a table along the opposite wall, away from the majority of the people sitting, and far enough from the rink that the music and other sounds coming from it weren’t too overwhelming. Jonghyun was chewing a bit of pretzel behind his hand when he asked, “So what’s your fat cat’s name?”

               Jinki almost choked on his pizza at the question, but once recovered he replied, “Pancake. And hey don’t look at me like that he came named.”

               “I’m sorry, but,” Jonghyun paused for a moment to laugh, “Pancake?”

               “In his past owner’s defense,” Jinki hummed, “He does like to steal my pancakes in the morning.”

               Jonghyun looked so confused he had to put his food down, “And what does he do with them? Eat em’?”

               “No, he just takes it and lays on it.”

               “So when I stay over in the future I’ll have to guard my pancakes,” Jonghyun happily sipped at his drink. When silence fell between them he realized what he had said, “Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed there would be another date and that I would- I’m sorry oh God.”

               “Hey, Jonghyun relax,” Jinki reached over to squeeze the man’s hand with a smile, “I’m having a great time. I don’t mind the idea of you being in my future.”

               “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable,” Jonghyun swallowed thickly before giving a little smile. “I’m having a great time too.”

               After a moment Jinki asked, “So besides the diner, what do you do for a living?”

               “I first went to college for journalism, and after I graduated I realized that working for a newspaper or a news outlet wasn’t the right place for me.” Jonghyun shrugged with a free smile on his face. “I felt caged in. I wasn’t free to write what I wanted to or how I wanted to and that bugged me, so I went back to school a year after a graduated. For art, double focusing on watercolors and ceramics.”

               “Such a big contrast.”

               “It’s messy but beautiful.” Jonghyun’s voice was so soft, full of his happiness as he leaned on his palm and gazed over at Jinki. “I come home covered in media all the time, but I’m a lot happier than I was at that desk job.”

               “It takes a lot to restart.”

               “But you should know all about it,” When Jinki looked at him confused Jonghyun continued with a little laugh, “I mean your divorce.”

               “Oh,” Jinki shook his head, “I should have left a lot sooner, but I stayed for my son.”

               Jonghyun swallowed slowly as he pushed around his slice of pizza, “You have a son?”

               “Yeah, he’s around your age.” Jinki nervously asked, “Is that okay Jonghyun?”

               "Yeah, of course, I just-” Jonghyun ran his fingers through his hair and gave an unsure smile, “For some reason the thought you had a kid in your marriage never cross my mind.”

               “I’m new at this whole gay thing Jonghyun.” Jinki paused for a moment before continuing, “I spent twenty years in a relationship I felt broken in, malfunctioned. I’m unsure in a lot of things about who I am, what I want, what I deserve. It’s a new concept that there’s more to a relationship than being blamed and second-guessed all the time. This probably isn’t what you signed up for Jonghyun. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

               Jonghyun softly grabbed his wrist as he moved to leave. “I wanted to get to know you and that’s what I’m getting. Please stay.”

               “Jonghyun..”

               “Tell me about your son,” The smile on Jonghyun’s face was soft and comforting, “You sound incredibly fond of him.”

               After carefully taking his seat again Jinki quietly said, “He’s the only good thing I got from being married to his mother.” Jinki gazed down at his hand before looking up again with such a proud smile on his face. “He just graduated grad school for School psychology, living on his own. The divorce happened his freshman year in undergrad and I was afraid it would break him, but he fought through and I’m so proud of him.”

               “Are you two close?”

               “Incredibly.” Jinki pushed the tray to the right of them to open up the space between them. “He supported me when I was rethinking my sexuality. At the time it felt backward like it was supposed to happen the other way around.”

               “I know that you’re going through so much exploring who you are, what you want,” Jonghyun reached over to squeeze his hand, “We’ll take this slow, and maybe I’ll help you find more about yourself along the way.”

               “Thank you.” Jinki took a deep breath, “So on a lighter note, what’s your favorite color?”

               “Black.”

               “You’re a walking cotton candy treat and your favorite color is Black?”

               “I’m a mystery I know.” Jonghyun finished his pretzel before asking, “And yours?”

               “Blue,” A child zoomed past their table screaming scaring them both. “I do not miss that at all.”

               Jonghyun snorted, “I’m kind of glad I was the youngest. I never had to experience that.”

               “Do you want kids?” Jinki took the chance to ask. He was past the time he’d ever want to bring another child into the world, in any way. Better know if this wouldn’t work before they got too far into it.

               With a shrug, Jonghyun replied, “Not really. My mother raised my sister and I alone, and while she loved us there was so much she wanted to do that she couldn’t do anymore. Maybe I’m selfish for thinking like this, but I love my life as it is too much to have this tiny human being that comes before everything about myself.”

               “You aren’t selfish,” Jinki reassured, a warm smile on his face. “I had a child because my wife wanted one, and while I love Taemin to bits and wouldn’t change anything, there were times I caught myself wondering what would have happened if I had stayed true to what I wanted and refused.”

               “Most people say I’ll change my mind when I meet the right person.” Jonghyun’s fingers gently tapped against the table as he gazed over at him.

               “Changing what you want for someone else only ends in your unhappiness.” Jinki shrugged, “Besides if the person is right for you, they’ll share the same desires about children among other things and wouldn’t expect you to change.”

               “Do you want more kids?”

               Jinki shook his head, “It would be unfair to any child to bring them into my life at my age. I wouldn’t be able to give them the childhood I gave Taemin. Been there done that.”

               “Good to know,” A slow smile was forming on Jonghyun’s face and Jinki’s tummy felt warm.

               After the trash was thrown away Jonghyun smiled so big down at him, “Race me?”

               “Sure,” as Jonghyun sped off Jinki snorted, “This seems a little UNFAIR!”

               After stopping just before the carpet turned into wood Jonghyun beamed back at him. “Come get me, Handsome.” Jinki shook his head but pushed off the ground anyway.

               He couldn’t catch him no matter how hard he tried, even when Jonghyun turned around and skated backward. After a while, he came over in front of him and smiled over his shoulder at Jinki, “Hold my waist, and hang on.”

               Confused, Jinki did as he was told, and his fingers curled tighter in his shirt as Jonghyun took off dragging him along behind him. Later that night as they walked outside to leave Jonghyun was checking his phone for the bus route, but Jinki gently nudged him. “Let me take you home.”

               “Oh no, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

               “It’s cold out,” Jinki smiled, “Buses can be late, and I’ll get you home before it comes by this spot I guarantee you.”

               After a moment Jonghyun caved, “Okay, Thanks.” Jinki offered his bent arm to Jonghyun and once the man threaded their arms together he led him over to his car parked to the left of them. Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he noticed how nice of a car it was. “This is yours?”

               Jinki carefully opened the passenger door for him, a confused hurt expression on his face. “Yeah, is something wrong?”

               “I’m just so used to my best friends beat up chevy is all.” As Jonghyun swooped into the leather seat he gasped quietly. Jinki laughed gently before closing the door and slipping into the driver’s side. “I feel like I should take my shoes off before stepping into this.”

               Jinki snorted as he turned the key into the ignition, “So where am I taking you?”

               “Oh!” Jonghyun snuggled back against the seat, “You know the apartments on Winden Street?”

               “Blue roofs, the little pet store on the corner?”

               “Precisely!”

               “Feel free to mess with the music,” Jinki quietly stated as he pushed the button to turn it on, trot playing softly throughout the car.

               “Do you like trot music?”

               Jinki laughed as he turned to look behind him as he pulled out of the parking spot, “Safe to say I’m the stereotypical old person.”

               “Do you sing along?”

               “Oh God no.” Jinki flipped his turn signal on as he looked over at Jonghyun. “Singing is for my shower where the only audience is Pancake.”

               “I’d like to hear it someday.”

               Ten minutes later Jinki was pulling up to the front door of the apartments. He put the car in park and turned a little to Jonghyun. “I had more fun tonight than I have in a while. Thank you, Jonghyun.”

               “So much fun that you’d want to go out again?” Jonghyun nervously asked, a little too afraid to look over at him.

               “More than enough,” When Jonghyun looked at him Jinki was smiling softly at him. “What did you have in mind?”

               “There’s the light show down at the zoo I was thinking about.”

               “Sounds amazing.”

               “Same time?” Jonghyun asked hopefully.

               “I’ll pick you up. Six thirty on the dot.”

               “It’s a date,” After a moment Jonghyun opened the door. One foot was out when he looked back at Jinki for a few seconds before he was leaning in to press a soft kiss against his cheek. “See you later, Handsome.”

               Jinki waited until Jonghyun was inside the building, and it was only then his heart stopped feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

              Jinki scrunched his nose up at the stack of manila folders sitting on the middle of his desk when he stepped into his office. Minho wasn’t at his own desk just outside of the glass thick wooden and glass doors. He wondered where his assistant was for a moment before the urge to make another cup of coffee pushed to the forefront of his mind. He placed his briefcase and coat on his chair and walked over to the table along the long wall of big windows. The blinds were still down beside the one on the far left he kept open last night before he left. He grabbed a white coffee cup and flipped it right side up as he snapped the Keurig cup into the coffee machine. He pushed brew as he slipped the cup into the slot underneath and moved to put his things in order so he could begin working sometime soon.

              As he returned to his desk after hanging his jacket on the hook behind the desk there was a knock at the door. A moment later Minho popped his head into the small opening. “Sorry for not being at my desk when you came in Sir.”

              “That’s perfectly okay Minho,” He gave a little smile, “Did Ms. Halifax call about her appointment today?”  

              “No, Sir.” Minho came into the office the rest of the way and closed the door behind him. “I have the files for your trial today prepared like you asked.”

              “Ah! Thank you,” Jinki walked back over to his coffee with a wave of his hand, “Just sit them on the desk somewhere. I’m still organizing.”

              “Do you need help with that?” Minho was hesitant to ask as he looked over at his boss stirring the cup of coffee across the room. “Two heads are better than one.”

              Jinki chuckled softly. “Son, I have a question for you.”

              “Yes, sir?”

              “Are you scared of me, Minho?” Jinki could see the young man’s adam's apple bob as he swallowed. “I may be your boss, but I’m not a tyrannical dictator.”

              "Working for you is an incredible opportunity for me and I have the tendency to ramble when I’m nervous and I don’t want to say something wrong and make you fire me because I really need this job and I-”

              “Hey, Minho?” Jinki softly asked after he sipped at his coffee.

              The boy froze for a moment before asking with wide eyes, “Yes sir?”

              “You’re doing that rambling thing I believe.” Jinki gave a comforting smile over at him. “Just breathe. Call Ms. Halifax for me about changing her appointment to Wednesday. Once that’s done return to me and we can work on my bomb aftermath of a desk. Sound good?”

              “Sounds great Sir, thank you.”

              As Minho reached the door Jinki called out, “And Minho?”

              “Hmm?”

              “If my ex-wife calls, ignore it.”

              “Got it, Sir.”

              Jinki sighed as the door closed behind his secretary and he looked at his desk. He wasn’t even sure where he should start.

\------

              During the fifteen minute break between final arguments and the judge’s ruling Jinki checked his phone. His client was in the bathroom across the way reapplying her mascara that had ran a little during the trial. Jinki wasn’t sure it was genuine or not, but it got the point across. A slow smile pulled at his lips when he saw Jonghyun’s name on his screen.

 _I know you’re probably working, but I just wanted to say good morning Handsome,_ A second later another message appeared, _At 2:30 in the afternoon but you know._

 _It’s the thought that counts. Good Morning Jonghyun,_ After deciding if it was okay to double text and going with it because the man had just done the same thing he typed out, _Do you have classes today?_

_Ah no, just on Tuesdays and Thursdays! Today is one of my sleep in days_

_Are you still in bed?_

_…. Possibly._

              Jinki snorted and glanced around him to see if his client had emerged from the bathroom since he looked away. When it was deemed it wasn’t he replied, _I got up at 5 in the morning today._

_Eww. That’s gross._

              _I had last minute trial prep to do_ , He heard heels hitting the marble floors of the courthouse and sighed when he saw his client coming from the bathroom. _I have to go, the_ _verdict is about to happen. Text you after_

_Okay, good luck Handsome_

\------

              A deep sigh left Jinki’s lips as he sagged against the recliner in his apartment. His suit jacket and briefcase was thrown haphazardly on the couch on his way over here, and his eyes fluttered shut as he let the stress of the day melt off of him for a moment. After the trial ended he texted Minho to take the rest of the day off and informed him he wouldn’t be in until the next morning. It was on a rare occasion that Jinki was home before rush hour began, but he wasn’t about to complain. He took a deep breath and heaved himself out of the comfort that was his chair to change into something more comfortable.

              Pancake was curled up against the pillows on the bed and Jinki ran a hand over his ears on his way to the bathroom. After splashing cool water on his face and drying his skin, he moved back into the bedroom while unbuttoning his dress shirt. He pulled it back over his shoulders and was slipping his arms from the garment when his phone dinged from his back pocket. Curious, he pulled it out and a soft smile curved on his face seeing Jonghyun bright on his lock screen.

_I was in the shower my bad_

__Ah, you finally got out of bed huh?_ _

__-_- I was comfy okay, besides I got work in like an hour._ _

              Jinki softly took a seat on the bed up against the pillow Pancake wasn’t, and crossed his legs at the ankles as he relaxed. _I just got home, first time before 5 in a very long time._

_What does one Divorce lawyer do when he has the night off?_

              He hummed softly to himself as he tapped his fingers on the back of his phone, thinking. _I don’t know. What do normal people do on nights off?_

 _Sleep. Eat food that’s bad for you._ A moment later another text dinged as it appeared, _Come see his lonely boyfriend at work._

              It hadn’t dawned on Jinki that that’s what they were, boyfriends. They were dating, in the beginning of a relationship, but it had never clicked into place until then of what they were working towards. Jonghyun must have taken the longer reply time as something was wrong because soon he was texting back multiple messages. _Hey,_ _I’m sorry. I just assumed that we were boyfriends and never really asked you and I’m sorry._ _Wait_ _shit I said that already._

 _Jonghyun_ , Jinki sent slowly in between the array of messages from the younger man.

              Jonghyun stopped rambling when he finally noticed the message, _Yes?_

_Boyfriend is just a new title for me. The silence wasn’t because I didn’t like it, I just hadn’t made that connection._

_...So I can call you my boyfriend?_

_We’re dating, aren’t we?_ Jinki laid his head back against the headboard, eyes softly closed as he smiled with the phone flat on his chest.

_So about that break date tonight then boyfriend? ;)_

_Sounds like a plan Boyfriend_

\------

              Jonghyun was picking his tip up from his last table when he heard the little bell on the door ding signaling someone was coming into the diner. When he looked up, a smile spreading on his face out of habit, it took him a moment to fully recognize who it was. At first glance, he didn’t take note that it was Jinki, for the older man didn’t have his usual suit on his frame. Jonghyun pushed off the floor to roll over to him and slid to a stop just in time to not collide with him, but just barely. He looked up with a soft giggle as Jinki’s hands rested against his hips to stop him, “Hi.”

              Jinki smile was warm and gentle. “Hey.”

              “You look different,” Jonghyun hummed, cheeks a little pink from how Jinki hadn’t moved his hands from his hips just yet. “A good different, but different.”

              “Ah, I took a shower and got comfy.” Jinki explained as he finally let his hands fall from Jonghyun’s hips. “I forgot sweats were this comfortable.”

              “You look very good in them Handsome.” Jonghyun gave an easy smile before twisting around. “Lemme go tell my boss I’m going to take my break and I’ll meet you back at the table.”

              “Sounds like a plan.”

              When Jonghyun returned to the table his apron was gone from his waist, and he was carrying two glasses of pop. “So I wasn’t sure if you wanted cherry coke again so I got root beer as a backup.”

              “Either is fine, thank you.”

              Jonghyun tossed a curly straw in each of the cups with a big smile. “So, how was the case?”

              “Oh, mm.” Jinki laughed a little as he tried to quickly swallow his drink. “We got most of what my client wanted. I deem it as a win. She was a little unhappy over how she got the wrong car but…”

              “But?”

              “I didn’t choose her as a client, I was given her by my colleague.” Jinki made a face, “While I technically outrank him in the firm his father is the founder so I really am not.”

              “Is there a specific area of a divorce that you’re most interested in?”

              “I used to really like custody cases in the fact that I was lucky enough that through my divorce Taemin was over 18 and we didn’t have to fight over him legally, but I knew if we did that I would have wanted to have a lawyer that had his best interests in mind over how much money their client was paying them to represent them. Growing up I lived with my mother and it wasn’t in my best interest to have lived with her. My father was a far better parent. I guess..” After a short laugh Jinki continued, eyes lowered at the table in embarrassment. “I wanted to be that lawyer for someone. Turns out what I’m really good at is fighting for one Mercedes Benz over another and being used by a lot of my female clientele to make their soon to be ex-husbands jealous.”

              “It’s never too late to change what you want to do for a living.”

              “That’s a little easier for you to say Jonghyun.”

              Jonghyun pouted slightly, “All I meant was that if you wanted to try to be something different, it’s never too late. No matter your age.”

              “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

              “I may be a lot younger than you Jinki, but that doesn’t automatically make me less wise about life.”

              Jinki sighed for a moment before reaching over to grab Jonghyun’s hand. Following his gut feeling, he lifted the man’s hand up to his lips to press them against his fingers. Jonghyun’s eyes went wide for a second before they fluttered almost closed, pink coloring his cheeks. “I have a lot to learn Jonghyun. About dating and life. I know that my age doesn’t make me know more about life than you, and I’m sorry it came across like that.”

              “Don’t look at me like that, I’ll never be able to stay upset at you and it’s only our second date oh my god.” Jinki gave him a big, charming smile, and Jonghyun groaned. “You’re insufferable.”

              The bell in the little window opening connecting the kitchen and the front counter sounded and Jinki glanced over, “Is that our food?”

              “Ah yeah um,” Jonghyun fumbled to get out from the booth, “I ordered for you I hope that’s okay.”

              “You chose for me the last couple times. I trust your taste.”

              Jonghyun grumbled as he rolled off and Jinki laughed softly to himself highly amused. When he returned Jinki was presented with the macaroni and cheese burger but didn’t say anything as he lifted the sandwich and took a bite out of it. Jonghyun laughed at him when his eyes fluttered close and a satisfied groan left his lips. “Good huh?”

              “This is the best goddamn burger I’ve had in the last twenty years.” Jinki laughed behind his napkin as he tried to chew and wipe the crumbs from his lips at the same time. “I’m a mess, I’m sorry.”

              "Enjoy it,” Jonghyun slowly dipped his fry in the little cup of ketchup off to the side of his food basket. “It’s my favorite thing on the menu.”

              “Very good choice.” After a moment Jinki softly said, “I’d like to see you paint one day.”

              Caught off guard Jonghyun almost choked on his grilled cheese. “So off topic, but I’d love to show you some of my work sometime.”

              “We were talking about what I liked about my job field and I was thinking about what you enjoyed in yours.” He wet his throat with a couple gulps of his drink before continuing, “So, is there something you’ve been working on recently?”

              “Actually I just started this huge rainforest watercolor painting this morning before my insomnia finally let me go to bed. I really like painting nature, the flow of things captured in the beauty of the world around us. I only drew the outline, though, no paint touched the canvas just yet.”

              “You have insomnia?”

              With a little laugh, Jonghyun pushed around his fries for a moment, “That’s not what I expected you to catch, but yes. I’ve fought with it since my first time around in college. It gets worse with stress. It’s why I sleep until mid-afternoon most days of the week.”

              “Ah,” Jinki leaned his head on his palm after placing his elbow on the table, “What is making it worse now?”

              “I think it’s my big cumulative showcase that I have at the end of next semester. I get a 2-week long art show in the art gallery at the school because of this contest I entered into, but I have to have 18 pieces for it and I only have 3 finished.”

              “Well,” Jinki gave him a warm smile, “I’m not much of an artist, but I’m here for anything else you may need.”

              “Thank you.” Jonghyun slowly looked over at him through his eyelashes. “If you ever feel like keeping me company, I’d love it.”

              “As long as I’m not too distracting.”

              “You won’t be, I promise.”

\------

              Jinki ended up staying there until Jonghyun shift ended at almost 2 in the morning. He offered to drive him home because waiting at the bus stop at 2 in the morning in the middle of winter did not sit well with Jinki at all. Jonghyun could tell the man was tired, just by his slow speech and the gentle slide of his blinking. “Hey, Jinki?”

              “Hmm?”

              “I’m worried about you driving home after dropping me off.”

              “I’m fine Jonghyun,” He gave him a sleepy smile, “It’s just a little past my bedtime.”

              “I’d feel a lot better if you just drive home and I’ll call a cab or something.” Jonghyun reached over to stop Jinki from pulling the gear into reverse. “I’m serious Jinki. You’re way too tired to drive more than it takes to get home.”

              “I’m not letting you wait for the bus.” Jinki sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. A moment later he looked over at Jonghyun again, eyes nervous as he begun to speak again, “Do you want to stay over at my place?”

              “What?!”

              “Not like that!” Jinki coughed, “I mean not like that yet. I can take the couch.”

              “Oh I couldn’t impose-”

              “You wouldn’t be,” Jinki was so warm and comforting looking, and Jonghyun felt himself being tugged into. “I know it’s unorthodox, but our relationship kind of already is. So what do you say? I make a mean spinach omelet in the morning.”

              After a moment Jonghyun smiled over at him, “Okay, thank you. That would be lovely.”

\------

              Jinki laid out a large shirt and a pair of sweats on his bed, along with a towel as Jonghyun stepped in from the hallway. “The bathroom is right in there, feel free to use whatever I have in there. I’ll just be right out in the living room if you need me.” As he slipped by him Jonghyun gently grabbed his wrist. Jinki stopped and looked back with a soft gaze and smile, “Yes, Jonghyun?”

              “Thank you,” He pushed up onto his tippy toes to press a kiss to Jinki’s cheek. “Goodnight Handsome.”

              “Goodnight…” Jinki’s cheeks were a little pink even in the dim light of the room as he asked, “Do you like pet names?”

              “I love pet names.”

              "How about Baby?"

              Jonghyun, flustered, took a minute to find an answer, "I'd love to be your Baby Jinki."

              "Okay then," With a squeeze of his hand on Jonghyun’s hip Jinki said, “Goodnight Baby.”

              At the sound of Baby Jonghyun completely melted. He stood there in the doorway watching Jinki walk down the hall until he disappeared around the corner. His heart didn’t stop beating as quickly as it was until he laid down for bed after his quick shower.

\------

 


	3. Chapter 3

              The lights were twinkling around them, the white snow cascaded over the landscape sparkling a little with the bulbs reflections. Their hands were intertwined between them, swinging softly as the two men walked through the paths of the zoo. There weren’t many people here, but it was going to end the next week and Jonghyun really wanted to go before it did. “Oh, Babe can we go see the Polar bears?”

              “Sure, just lead the way Baby,” Jinki replied quietly with a soft smile.

              Jonghyun almost bounced in excitement. “The little babs are probably having so much fun in the snow with their sweet tiny hearts.”

              The younger man was so bright and warm despite the frigid air around them, and the lights never stood a chance against his beauty and vibrancy. His hair was fading, his dark roots growing into the pale lavender. His big parka was basically swallowing him whole, but it was the cutest thing. “Maybe we can get a polar bear plush from the gift shop.”

              “You think they have one?”

              “Most definitely.” Jinki chuckled, “Taemin always wanted a new plushie every time we came here.”

              “Does he still have them?” Jonghyun asked with a soft laugh, cheeks, and nose pink from the chill in the air.

              “I think they’re on his bed to be completely honest with you.”

              “I have to confess something to you,” Jonghyun quietly stated, and worry bubbled up in Jinki’s chest.

              “Is something wrong?” He asked as he slowly tugged Jonghyun out of the middle of the path and came to a stop.

              “Nothing too serious I promise,” Jonghyun squeezed Jinki’s hand before bringing it up to press a kiss on the leather gloved hand. “I just wanted to tell you that I hide my teddy bear under the bed when you come over so you don’t judge me.”

              “Oh God,” Jinki breathed, a relieved laugh leaving his lips. “Baby I thought you were going to tell me something horrible or break up with me.”

              “No!” He pushed up to press a kiss to Jinki’s lips, a big smile on his face. “Nothing of the sort.”

              “Good,” After a deep breath Jinki smiled, “So do I get to meet your teddy bear next time?”

              “After a moment Jinki nudged him softly, “So how about those polar bears?”

              “Ah! Right, this way.”

\------

              On the drive home Jonghyun was snug in the passenger seat, one arm around his new polar bear plush he named Winter and the other bent to accommodate holding Jinki’s hand in his lap. “So, what do you feel like for dinner?”

              “Mm, I kind of want Ramen.” Jinki could see that Jonghyun was beginning to tire out. “Is there any place open?”

              “Probably not,” Jinki hummed, checking his mirrors before merging over a lane to the right. “I have some at home if you wanna come over. You can have my bed again if you want to just crash there again.”

              “Is that okay?”

              “Completely,” When he stopped at the red light he leaned over to kiss Jonghyun’s temple. “And since tomorrow is Saturday, there’s no rush.”

              “Only if I get to make breakfast tomorrow morning.”

              “Deal,” Jinki turned left at the next intersection instead of staying straight to go to Jonghyun’s. The rest of the car ride was silent of conversation, but it was completely silent with how Jonghyun was humming along to the soft music playing through the speakers. Once they were parked Jinki opened Jonghyun’s door for him and they headed over to the elevator, the smaller man curled into Jinki’s side.

              Once inside the apartment, Jonghyun hung his coat up and made his way to the couch to pull the blanket laid over the back down around his shoulders. He beamed over at Jinki, “I’m cold.”

              “You warm up, I’ll get the food ready.” He kissed the top of Jonghyun’s head before heading into the kitchen. The pot was put on the stove to boil as he brought two eggs out to fry them. Once the noodles were cooked and the eggs were slid onto the top, he moved to grab a fork. It was then he heard the soft sounds of cloth shuffling against the carpet. When he looked up there was Jonghyun, wrapped in the blanket. He resembled a burrito more than a human being. “Hey you, I thought you were getting warm.”

              “I was, but then I realized I can become swaddled and move,” Jonghyun smiled cutely.

              Jinki felt warmth burst in his chest, and the words came from his mouth before he could stop them. “God, I love you.”

              “Excuse me?”

              Flustered Jinki fumbled over his words, “I didn’t mean that.”

              “So you don’t love me?” Jonghyun’s voice was gentle and full of hurt.

              “No, no I do,” Jinki groaned, running his hands through his hair as his eyes fluttered shut. He took a deep breath for a moment before opening his eyes and smiling, “I do love you. I just didn’t mean to confess like that.”

              “Oh,” Jonghyun softly giggled, hiding his nose and lips behind his blanket covered hand, “I love you too Jinki.”

              Jinki chuckled, “Leave it to me. Confessing over ramen when you’re a blanket burrito.”

              Jonghyun shuffled over in quick little steps, opening his arms to wrap Jinki up in the blanket too. He looked up happy at him, a smile curving on his lips. “But that’s us.”

              Their lips melded together slowly, Jinki’s hand warm on Jonghyun’s jaw. When they parted he bumped their noses together. “Let’s eat before it’s cold.”

              He was almost vibrating, “It looks delicious.”

              “Try it before you shower me with praise.”

              “Aye aye!”

\------

_What do you get when you mix a dog and a fish?_

              Jinki laughed softly at the message, _I don’t know, what do you get_ _baby_ _?_

_A seal, awrf awrf_

_I'm concerned I'm rubbing off on you too much,_ Jinki texted back with a soft smile.

 _We have been dating for like 3 months Babe <3,_ Jonghyun replied a few moments later.

              Time really flies when you're having fun, He set his phone down on the table and returned to his dinner. Taemin was looking at him intrigued from across the table, fork laid against his plate as he leaned on his hand.

              “Hey Dad?”

              Jinki looked up with a smile, “Yes, Taem?”

              “Who are you texting?”

              He could feel the heat in his cheeks, but he still tried to change the subject. “Ah, just a client. How's the new job?”

              “Job's great Dad, but,” A slow smile spread on Taemin’s face. “In what I can remember in my 24 years you've never smiled like that about a client.”

              Jinki ran a hand through his hair and scratched his neck as he sheepishly smiled, “Am I that obvious?”

              “Yes. Like a giant flashing billboard,” Taemin beamed, leaning more on his elbows toward his Dad, “So what's their name? How long have you been talking? What are they like?”

              “Is this how you felt when you dated Naeun in high school when your Mom asked you a billion questions?” Jinki asked flustered.

              “Yes, but stop deflecting.”

              “His name is Jonghyun and just over 3 months.” Taemin’s eyes widened and Jinki asked, “What?”

              “You've been dating someone for 3 months and I was unaware?” Jinki nodded softly and Taemin frowned, “You should have told me.”

              “I didn't know how you'd handle it,” When Taemin looked confused Jinki continued, “Accepting I'm gay and accepting me actually being with another man ate two different things.”

              “Oh Dad, I'm happy for you!” Taemin smiled sweetly, but it fell slightly as he said, “Not sure how mom's gonna handle it, though.”

              “Pardon my language, but your Mom can kiss my ass.” Jinki looked down at his phone when it vibrated, but didn't pick it up. “Jonghyun’s great, though. He makes me feel young again.”

              “You sound very happy Dad.”

              The smile on Jinki’s face was soft and easy going, “I am.. I'm very happy.”

              “Dad,” Taemin quietly said a moment later when they resumed eating.

              “Yeah?”

              “Check your phone,” Taemin chuckled, “I can see your eyes flicking over to it. I don't mind.”

              Jinki flashed a tiny smile and mumbled, “Thank you.” before flipping his phone over to slide it open. There were 3 messages from Jonghyun and 2 from Minho. Including 3 missed calls from his secretary. He clicked Minho first, it is extremely odd he would be texting him this late.

              _Hey_ _, boss I know you're out with your son, but Ms. Cho is here. Jinki pressed his lip.together_ , annoyance bubbling up in him already. _I came back to get the case files for tomorrow's court appointment and she was berating the janitor. She says its urgent._

_It's quite alright Minho, is there any way you could handle it?_

              The speed in which the young man texted back was concerning, _I tried sir, but she refused to talk to anyone but you._

_Ask her if a Call would suffice, please._

              “You look pissed Dad, something wrong?” Taemin quietly asked, laying his utensils down next to his plate.

              “There's a client who knows after 6 I'm not reachable at the office and if the need to get in touch with me arises they have my cell phone number,” Jinki sighed before sipping his water, “But instead of using that she's stressing my secretary out at the office.”

              “Do you have to leave?”

              “If I do it'll be after we finish.” Jinki gave him a comforting smile before checking the new message from Minho.

_She says only in person Boss._

_Alright. I’ll be there as quick as I can after my meal._

__Okay_ , sir. Ty sir._

              He was about to check the messages from Jonghyun when he remembered Minho would be stuck with her until he got there. _Oh, and Minho?_

__Yes, sir?_ _

__Your favorite sport is football right?”_ _

__Yes, but why?_ _

_You’ll see. Be there soon,_ If the poor man had to deal with Ms. Cho during his off hours so he could finish his meal peacefully the least he could do is get him something. Game tickets seemed like a good fit, being how often he mentions the sport.

              “I’m guessing by your face you have to go in,” Taemin said softly, moving around his pasta.

              Jinki hummed as he clicked Jonghyun’s messages. “Unfortunately.”

 _Babe, you should come over after you have dinner with Taemin_ , Jinki continued to read, completely ignoring his dinner for a moment. _I got a new canvas..was thinking we could paint since we're both off tomorrow ^^ I even have chicken for lunch_

              Jinki frowned deeply, _I'm sorry Baby but I have to go into the office right after. I don't want you to wait up_

_:c its okay, you can come by when you're done. You know I'll be up ^^_

__Okay Baby, I'll call you when I'm omw_ _

__I love you, drive safe_ _

__Love you too Baby_ _

              “How long do you think it'll take to save your secretary?” Taemin asked after putting his drink back on the table.

              “Pretty quickly, but saving myself from her?” Jinki laughed, “ Your guess is as good as mine Son.”

\-----

              After dealing with that exhausting woman for 3 hours over stuff that could have been done at a later date, all Jinki wanted to do was hug Jonghyun. He texted Jonghyun quickly that he was finished, and asked if he still wanted him to come over.

 _Of course, I do ^^,_ Jinki sighed relieved as he turned the car on. _I was thinking we could throw paint balloons~_

_Sounds great Baby, I’ll be there in about 15 minutes okay?_

_Okay, See you soon!_ Before Jinki tossed his phone into the passenger seat he saw the next message, _I love you <3_

              Jinki quickly typed out, _I love you too._

              The phone was tossed into the passenger seat and he put the car into reverse. He was exhausted, but just the thought of Jonghyun made him more relaxed.

\-----

              “Do you think your shirt is big enough Baby?” Jinki asked with a soft laugh at the sight of Jonghyun in the large white shirt coming out of the bedroom.

              He grabbed the fabric with his hands and make it move happily. “Very roomy. Good for aiming the balloons.”

              “Ah,” Jinki snorted, “Is that your story that you’re sticking too?”

              “Why yes,” Jonghyun crossed his arms over his chest with an exaggerated pout on his face. “And it’s a good one!”

              Jinki reached into the giant box full of water balloons filled to the max with different colored paints. The room was dimly lit by the far lamp in the corner and the numerous candles lit around the room. There was a big sheet under their bare feet up until the wall just under the big canvas. Gentle music swayed from the stereo across the way where Jinki’s iPod was connected. He held the balloon out to Jonghyun with a warm smile, “Do you want to start?”

              Jonghyun shook his head as he grabbed his own balloon from the box, “No Babe, you go.”

              With a hum Jinki looked over the canvas to choose where he’d aim it. When he let go of the balloon he hoped it’d land somewhere in the middle, but it ended up too far to the right. He flashed a smile over at Jonghyun as blue paint splattered on the once blank canvas. “I meant to do that.”

              “Sure you did~”

\----- 

              Jonghyun’s little scream took Jinki’s attention from looking through the bucket before him for his next balloon. With a raised eyebrow he quietly asked, “Everything alright Baby?”

              He heard the sound of a liquid dripping onto the sheet on the floor as Jonghyun moved to turn toward him. All down his front, arms, and hands, was bright pink paint. Jonghyun frowned deeply. “The balloon busted.”

              “I see,” Jonghyun’s gaze shifted into a glare at the laughing tone of Jinki’s voice.

              “This isn’t funny,” He whined, a deep pout on his face as he shook his hands to get the excess paint from them.

              “Baby, it’s a little funny.” Jinki quipped as he softly gazed at him. “You’re like a freshly dipped strawberry iced doughnut.”

              Jonghyun’s expression shifted to a devious one as he took a small step toward him. “C’mere.”

              Jinki squinted at him, “Don’t you dare.”

              “What do you mean, Handsome?” Jonghyun took another step closer, a grin pulling at his lips. “I just want a hug.”

              “No,” Jinki stepped back each time Jonghyun took one toward him until the man rushed forward and he turned to run around the couch, “No, not today!”

              The rug on the other side of the couch was curled at the corner causing Jinki to stumble just enough for Jonghyun to catch up and wrap his arms tight around the older man’s middle. The paint squished between them and Jinki groaned as the coolness of the liquid reached his skin through his shirt. “Tag, you’re it,” Jonghyun whispered, lips brushing Jinki’s neck.

              Jinki turned in the hold with a soft smile as he pushed a strand of Jonghyun’s hair behind his ear. “You’re lucky pink is very cute on you.”

              “I just temporarily marked you as mine.”

              Jinki rose his hand from Jonghyun’s waist, palm and fingers covered in the pink paint as he pressed it flat against the smaller man’s right cheek and pulled his hand down with a smile. Jonghyun’s eyes widened for a moment before they softened as Jinki quietly said, “Only fair you’re temporarily marked as mine as well.”

              When they parted from the slow, deep kiss Jonghyun initiated, he smiled up at Jinki, “Do you want to clean up or continue painting? There’s still a little white on the canvas.”

              “Clean up us or the room?”

              Jonghyun hummed, “Definitely us.”

              Jinki squeezed his hip, “I’ll blow out the candles and meet you back in the bathroom.”

              His left cheek was gently kissed before Jonghyun slipped away. His bare feet padded quietly on the wood floors as he walked down the hall. Jinki quickly blew the candles out and followed the light shining brightly at the end of the hallway where he could hear soft humming of Jonghyun cleaning up. The man was stretching to get the extra towels in the top of the bathroom closet when Jinki walked in. Without hesitation he walked over to reach up, hand brushing Jonghyun’s fingertips against the fabric as he pulled it free. Jonghyun beamed at him, “Thank you.”

              Jinki turned on the water in the sink and waited until it warmed up. He wiggled his fingers as his nose scrunched. “It’s starting to dry. I’m not amused.”

              A bottle of body wash was placed on the sink's edge and a washcloth was held under the water. Jonghyun wrung it out carefully before smiling up at Jinki, “Me or you first?”

              “I won’t take too long,” Jinki replied as he softly took the damp cloth, “So you.”

              Jonghyun’s eyes were big and vulnerable as Jinki very gently rubbed the drying paint away from his cheek and jaw. “Did you have a nice time at dinner?”

              Jinki hummed as he wrung out the cloth again, “Between my secretary texting me frantic about one of our clients and telling Taemin I was dating again, overall it was pretty good. The food there is always delicious. It’s hard to make me not have a good time when there’s yummy food.” When he turned to look at Jonghyun the man’s body language was frigid. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

              “Your son knows about me?”

              “We’ve been dating for a few months I figured it was about time he knew I was seeing someone.” Jinki scratched the back of his neck as he hesitantly asked, “It’s okay that he knows I’m dating you right?”

              “Yes, of course, I just,” Jonghyun huffed, eyes blinking rapidly, “Him knowing just made it set in stone that you’re serious about me and us, and my emotions are getting the better of me.”

              “I was always serious about you Jonghyun.” Jinki pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’m not sure how my ex-wife is going to handle the news, but I’m happy with you. You make my life so much more colorful than it was before I met you.”

              “You keep saying sweet things and cleaning up is going to take longer.” Jinki pecked his lips quickly and Jonghyun scowled, “Especially if you do that.”

              Jinki shrugged, “I like kisses. Sue me.”

\-----

              While Jinki jumped in the shower real quick Jonghyun went to change his clothes before bed.  Jinki felt grimy from the day and wanted to feel more refreshed and relaxed before going to bed. Jonghyun’s heart was still beating a little quicker as he slipped out of his jeans at picturing the shift in Jinki’s gaze when he had removed his shirt so the older man could clean the paint off his back that had dripped down from his neck. Sure, they had made out a few times on respective plush surfaces, but they never went farther than the time Jinki grabbed his ass as he straddled him. Their relationship was moving forward and sleeping together was the ideal next step, right? Jonghyun sighed and tossed his jeans in the hamper. Jinki was harder to read than a few of his past relationships. Maybe it was the age difference, or maybe it was the fact he knew he was not only Jinki’s first relationship after his 20-year marriage but his first relationship with a man after finding who he was. Jonghyun thought about the man who was that for him and how he wished it had gone a lot differently. He was stuck between wanting their first time to be perfect because of the meaning it would be for Jinki and just letting it happen like it would because that’s how their relationship was. He sat on the edge of the bed with his pajama pants only pulled up to his knees, chest bare and eyes staring at the wall across from him. He didn’t want to read too much into things and push too much. He liked going slow with Jinki, but he also didn’t want to make the man think he didn’t want to do that with him. When the bathroom door opened he was too lost in his thoughts to notice Jinki stepping out drying his hair until he heard Jinki speak, “Hey, I used your shampoo I hope you- Oh. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

              Jonghyun’s gaze shifted over to him. The blush dusted over Jinki’s cheeks was confusing for a moment before he remembered he was sitting in basically only his underwear. He jumped up and wiggled on his pants with a bashful smile. “No, it’s fine. I was just thinking.”

              The towel was laid on Jinki’s shoulders as he asked, “About anything in particular?”

              Blood rushed to his cheeks as he looked away from him. “Ah, just things.”

              “You seem troubled by these, just things,” The dim light and the intimacy of the room made the deepness of his drowsy voice more apparent and it was making it hard to think thoroughly. “You can tell me, Baby.”

              At his pet name, Jonghyun melted, “I was thinking about us.”

              Jinki had thrown the towel over the bathroom door and returned to sit on the edge of the bed, patting the bedspread next to him softly with his palm. “What exactly about us?”

              “Mmmmm that’s a little harder to explain.” Jonghyun fidgeted with the strings of his pants. Jinki wrapping an arm around him, fingers curling at his waist and tugging him closer did nothing to help his beating heart. Jinki smelled of his shampoo and oranges, skin still slightly warmer than normal from the water, and damp hair curling around his ears

.              “It can’t be too bad,” Jinki leaned forward with a playful smile.

              Jonghyun squeezed his eyes shut as he mumbled, “I was thinking about sex.”

              “A little louder Hun. I’m old remember.”

              Jonghyun moved to bring one leg up on the bed, causing Jinki’s arm to fall from him and there to be more space between them. “I was thinking about sex with you.”

              “Oh,” Jinki’s face paled, throat suddenly dry as he ran his tongue over his lips nervously. “That’s definitely not what I expected.”

              At Jinki’s reaction, Jonghyun deflated slightly. “I’m sorry I made things awkward.”

              “You didn’t Jonghyun,” Jinki was looking at this hands in his lap, head shaking a little at his words. He lifted it with a small smile, eyes unsure. “I’m bad at reading things and it’s even worse when it comes to relationships and romance. My track record isn’t the best at things like this.”

              “I’m bad at reading you too!” Jonghyun groaned, falling back on the bed with a huff. “It’s like do you want to have sex with me and if you do, would bringing it up make things weird or do you just want to take things slow.”

              “Hey,” Jinki’s hand was warm as he laid it over Jonghyun’s, “I didn’t bring up moving forward in our relationship because I wasn’t sure how to. I don’t know what I’m doing in this, not really, and I’m not like your past boyfriends. I’m double their age more than likely. My nerves got the better of me and I wasn’t open with you.”

              Jonghyun prompt up on his elbow, concerned as he asked, “Why were you nervous about not being like my exes?”

              Jinki gave a short laugh, “I don’t exactly have a 20-year-old’s body Jonghyun, nor do I have the stamina as I used to.”

              With a scowl Jonghyun scrambled up to stand on his knees behind Jinki, arms sliding down his chest and cheek pressed against Jinki’s. “You’re gorgeous. If I wanted you to have a 20-year old's body I’d be dating a 20-year-old.” He punctuated his words with a kiss to Jinki’s neck, “And about the stamina,” He brushed his nose against Jinki’s skin as he softly said, “Give it a try before you make the assumption with how well you can keep up with me, hmm.”

After one more kiss to Jinki’s neck Jonghyun withdrew to find a shirt, but before he could slip it over his head Jinki softly called out his name. When he turned Jinki’s eyes showed how nervous, but also how sure of his words he was. “Do you want to now?”

              “To…” Jonghyun licked his lips, fingers curling in the shirt still held in both hands, “Have sex?”

              “Yes.”

              Jonghyun stared at him for a long moment as he thought about it. When he made his decision the shirt was laid on the top of the dresser and he walked over to Jinki with a smile. He pushed his fingers into the man’s hair and leaned down to brush their noses together. “Are you sure you want this right now, Jinki?”

              “Yes.” Jinki pushed forward, hands coming up to grip at Jonghyun’s hips and lips pressing together. Jonghyun groaned against the kiss, fingers tightening in Jinki’s hair.

\-----

              Jinki’s fingers gripping his ass and his lips taking his breath away made it a little difficult for Jonghyun to gather his thoughts. When he pulled away Jinki looked at him with confused and worried eyes. Jonghyun smiled softly and pecked his lips. “Everything is okay Babe, I just want to ask how you want to do this.”

              “What do you mean?”

              Jonghyun played with Jinki’s hair on the base of his neck with a smile, “Do you want to give or receive Babe?”

              “Oh,” Jinki looked down for a moment before asking, “What would be easier?”

              “Giving,” Jonghyun kissed down Jinki’s jaw slowly, “I want you as comfortable as possible.” After a moment he quietly asked, “Do you want to prepare me or would you like me to? It’s been a while since I’ve had sex.”

              “Oh uh, you.” Jinki swallowed thickly. He figured it wasn’t that much different than sex with a woman, but he didn’t want to do anything wrong and risk ruining things.

              “Relax for me,” He cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “I’m going to take really good care of you.” It was different for Jinki to be taken care of, but it made him feel warm all over. A nice sweet tingling sensation as Jonghyun slipped from his boxers.

\-----

              As they laid there, Jonghyun’s head on his chest, Jinki couldn’t stop gazing at him. His hair was a mess, but his eyes were closed and a pleased little smile was on his face. Jinki kissed the top of his head and tugged him closer. Jonghyun shifted in his sleep, nose scrunching up as his eyes fluttered a little. Slowly he came to and found Jinki, and he smiled sleepily as he breathed out, “Hey you.”

              “Hey, yourself.”

              “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

              “I couldn’t just yet.” With his other hand, he ran his thumb over Jonghyun’s cheekbone as he cupped his jaw. “I didn’t want to give up how beautiful you are at this moment.”

              Jonghyun moved his head to press a kiss to Jinki’s palm, “There will be many more beautiful moments between us.”

              “Goodnight,” Jinki whispered. “I love you Baby.”

              “Mm,” Jonghyun hummed, sleep already fighting to retake him. His words slightly mumbled, “I love you too.

\------

              Jonghyun was slowly stirring the hair color in the tiny bowl that came with the kit when he noticed how nervous Jinki looked. Pressing his lips together he set the bowl on the counter and walked over to kneel in front of him with a smile. His palms were warm on his knees as he looked up at him. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know you said you wanted to change up your hair, but you can always change your mind.”

              Jinki shook his head, “No… I want to. I just,” A harsh breath blew past his lips as his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. They opened when he spoke again, “I’ve never colored my hair before.”

              “No matter how this comes out to look,” Jonghyun cupped his cheek with a big smile, “You’re gonna look just as handsome as you do with the gray.”

              He pulled Jonghyun’s hand from his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his palm. As he let it fall again he smiled warmly, “I think I’m ready.”

              “Just sit back and relax Babe,” Jonghyun mixed the color a couple more times for good measure before approaching him from behind. The mix was cool as he began coating Jinki’s hair in thick layers. Once he was finished a towel was wrapped around his neck and Jonghyun cleaned up the mess before joining him on the plush chair.

              Jinki groaned as Jonghyun laid himself over him, but it was all out of jest. His one hand went behind his back to hold his waist, the other resting on his thighs as his legs went over Jinki’s. “Well hello.”

              Jonghyun hummed softly, fingers tapping gently on the back of his lover’s neck, “You’re going to look so good.”

              “You think?”

              “Mhmm,” Jonghyun’s head was pressed into the back of the couch, eyes blinking slowly as a soft smile pulled at his lips. “You have such a nice facial structure, but it’s hiding under all of this hair.”

              “I thought you liked my hair,”

              “It has it’s purpose,” Jonghyun said with a small laugh, “But I’ll find other things on you to grip to get you closer.”

              “Thanks,” Jinki quietly said as his thumb moved softly over Jonghyun’s bare thigh. His shorts barely brushing his upper thigh and his shirt pushed up from when he plopped down.

              “For what Babe?”

              “Doing my hair for me,” With a smile, he gave his thigh a squeeze, “For giving me the confidence to.”

              “In 20 minutes and a quick buzz of my clipper,” Jonghyun leaned in to carefully kiss his lips without touching his hair, “And you’ll be your babe self… just times 100.”

              Jinki squinted, “That doesn’t seem very logical.”

              Jonghyun shrugged, “You’re so babe you broke the babe scale.”

              “Oh my god shut up.” Jinki laughed, eyes disappearing as his smile widened. Jonghyun seemed almost starstruck for a moment before he was kissing Jinki’s cheek.

\-----

              Jinki's eyes were closed as he leaned back against the cabinets. Jonghyun was rinsing out the color with the hose, fingers soft as he moved through the hair. He had moved a dining chair over for Jinki when it was time to rinse. “Almost done, just a few more minutes.”

              He hummed softly, content with the way Jonghyun's fingers felt against his scalp as he massaged the shampoo in. Once rinsed the conditioner was put in. A towel was wrapped around his head and his neck was slowly lifted from the edge of the sink. Water dripped down his face as he moved to hold the towel on his hair. “Where do you want me?”

              “Just focus on drying your hair, Babe.” Jonghyun kissed his cheek before returning to his bag for his scissors and clippers. “Have you decided on what you want me to do?”

              Jinki's voice was muffled being he was leaning over and his head was covered with a towel as he dried his hair, “Whatever you think will look good.” Once he straightened he shot a big, radiant smile over at Jonghyun, “I trust you.”

              Jonghyun seemed a melt a little at the words, cheeks a little rosy, as he gently smiled, “Okay, come sit.”

              As Jonghyun began to lift bits of hair and cut them Jinki felt oddly calm. He did trust Jonghyun, more than anything, and even when the clippers began to buzz as they were turned on he wasn't worried. Once done Jonghyun’s hands brushed off hair from his shoulders and neck, and walked around to the front of him to ruffle his bangs, “How do I look?”

              “Hot.” Jonghyun sighed happily as he removed his hand from Jinki’s hair. “Don't look at me like that. You're smoken.”

              Jinki hesitantly lifted his hand to run his fingertips over the shaved part on the sides and underneath. Jonghyun cocked his head to the side, “You seem unsure.”

              With a soft little laugh, “I'm nervous of what I'll see in the mirror.”

              With his hand held out, Jonghyun smiled, “Come on, I'll be there every step of the way.”

\-----

              Jinki flinched as if struck when he stepped in front of the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself in his reflection. Jonghyun was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his middle and chin on his shoulder. He was smiling so sweetly, “So, what do you think Babe?”

              “I think there’s a completely different man standing there.” Jinki moved his head to run his fingers over the shaved part on his left side. “You can be seen with me in public now.”

              “Oh, shut up,” Jonghyun patted Jinki’s tummy with his palm, “You looked fine as fuck then and you look extra fine as fuck now.”

              “Thanks,” Jinki turned and kissed him hard, smiling wide as he pulled away from a breathless Jonghyun.

              “Mm, these kisses of gratitude are going to be my death.” Jonghyun blinked slowly, “Wow.”

              “Wow, yourself Baby.”

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

              When Jonghyun shifted against his chest Jinki opened one eye to peek at him. “Everything okay?”

              The man hummed, leaning his chin on his hand laying on Jinki’s chest to look up at the older man. “There’s this art gallery downtown that has this competition for student pieces, and one of mine was chosen to be shown, and I was wondering if you’d want to go.” After a moment he finished, “With me that is.”

              “I’d love to go with you.” Jinki softly smiled, arm moving to curl around the curve of Jonghyun’s waist. “You’ll have to forgive me though, I might be looking at you the entire time.”

              Flustered, Jonghyun made a face and tried to hide in Jinki’s arm. “Stop~”

              Jinki chuckled and moved onto his side to wrap both arms around the man, holding him close to his chest and kissing his hair, “Goodnight, Baby.”

              Jonghyun’s arms wound themselves around Jinki’s body as he nuzzled closer. “Hold me for a little longer.”

              “Twenty minutes and then we have to sleep.” Jinki’s eyes fluttered closed as he drifted in the warmth and scent of Jonghyun. “I have to get up earlier tomorrow.”

              “Stupid 8 am court dates,” Jonghyun muttered.

              “A lot better than 6 am meetings with the other partners.”

              “Eww. No meeting should ever be that early.”

              “You’re telling me.” Jinki snorted, “I’ve been saying that since I became a partner.”

              After a moment Jonghyun sighed and Jinki could feel the tension of his body melt off him. “You always smell so good.”

              “Thank you.”

              “I don’t know how to describe it, but,” Jonghyun took a deep breath, “It allows me to just relax like there’s no worry in the world.”

              “I’m glad you feel that way about me,” Jinki’s voice was slowly getting softer as sleep tugged at him. “I could lay here holding you forever.”

              “I wish you could.”

              Jinki had a soft smile on his face as he felt Jonghyun gently moving his fingers on the bare skin of his back as sleep continued to take him deeper. When Jonghyun heard the quiet snores of the man he chuckled lightly and kissed Jinki’s chest before during over onto his side. He wiggled back so he could be spooned properly and Jinki woke up just enough to get comfy against him before the soft snores began again.

\------

              Jonghyun got a big kiss as he slipped out of Jinki’s passenger side door and headed toward the workshop to start on one of his pieces for the show at the end of the year. With the music playing in his ears and his apron around his waist, he got lost in his canvas. So much so that he didn’t hear his best friend coming in even with how loud the man was. He only heard him when the song changed through his headphones. Jonghyun’s heart jumped at the sudden noise, but he relaxed when he turned to see Kibum. “Jesus, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

              “I thought we established I’m just Kibum in public?” Jonghyun groaned as he put his paintbrush down and Kibum laughed. “My bad. We still on for lunch?”

              “Fuck.”

              “Ima take that as a no then.”

              “I completely forgot,” Jonghyun sighed, putting his paint on the table and wiping his hands off. “I’ve just been so wrapped up with Jinki and how serious we’ve gotten and-”

              Kibum leaned on one hand and gazed over at the man with a devious expression. “How is the relationship? You haven’t been very juicy with the details.”

              Jonghyun’s cheeks were red as he moved to clean up more, “It’s great. I mean the difference in age has shown a wide range of hiccups but-”

              “Wait, how much older is he?”

              “20 years or so,” Jonghyun said off-handedly as cleaned out his jar of water.

              Kibum whistled softly, “No wonder you never have time for me. You got yourself a sugar daddy.”

              With a face Jonghyun put the cup back on his work table upside down, “He’s much more than that Kibum. He’s my boyfriend.”

              It took a moment, but when Kibum spoke again his voice was warm and soft, “You sound like you really love him.”

              “I do.” Jonghyun sighed happily, “He’s so much different than my past relationships. He cares about my work, he’s supportive and soft, and while he still hasn’t figured out what emoji to use in a certain situation, I love him. He makes me feel important and wanted, listens to me like my words matter.”

              “When you told me you were seeing someone I was expecting some tall guy with a whole bunch of tattoos and a horrible personality to match.” Kibum squinted over at him. “He’s not like an older version of that is he?”

              “Definitely not.” Jonghyun snorted. He grabbed his phone from the table and put in his lock code. His background was a picture of them at the zoo some time ago. He held it out to Kibum who took it softly. “His hair is a bit different right now, but that’s him. He’s a divorce lawyer at the big law firm downtown… or well partner... I’m not exactly sure how that all works but he’s in law,” He finished with a little laugh.  

              Jonghyun was starting to get a little worried he didn’t get the Kibum stamp of approval like the other boyfriend’s he’s had over the years of their friendship, but then the slightly younger man smiled and handed the phone back. “I still need to meet him, but he seems great Jongie.”

              He beamed happily and proud before asking, “So where was lunch at again?”

              Kibum shook his head, “Come on Smalls.”

\-----

              A few nights later Jonghyun opened his door to a very startled Jinki. In his hands were a bouquet of soft pink roses. His eyes were wide, lips slightly parted and his other hand slowly falling from where it was lifted to knock against the door. “I’m not late am I?”

              Jonghyun pushed up to kiss the corner of his mouth, “You’re right on time. I saw your headlights outside, thought you might be on your way up.” He wrapped his fingers around Jinki’s and softly pulled him into the apartment. “You sure look dashing.”

              “To be honest I’ve never been to an art show,” Jinki looked down at himself, “This is okay, right?”

              “It’s perfect.” Jonghyun’s eyes shifted to the flowers, “Are those for me?”

              “Ah, yes!” Jinki pushed them towards him with an embarrassed smile. “The pink made me think of you even if your hair is lime green.”

              Jonghyun let go of the older man’s hand to take the roses into both of his, lifting them to his nose as his eyes fluttered closed. “They’re beautiful, thank you. Lemme go get them water and we can head to the gallery okay?”

              “Sounds great Baby.” Jinki gave a fond little smile as Jonghyun walked toward the kitchen.

              “Oh, Kibum’s coming tonight.”

              “Like your best friend Kibum?” Jinki nervously asked, “The one who literally hated every single one of your past boyfriends Kibum?”

              Jonghyun was softly chuckling when he returned with the vase full of roses. He placed them on the coffee table, adjusted them a little, before walking over to Jinki once he was pleased with the placement. He gave Jinki’s hands a small squeeze as he looked up at him, “Earlier this week I had lunch with him. He likes you.”

              “That doesn’t appease my nerves- Wait,” Jinki squinted, “What did you say about me?”

              With soft pink cheeks, Jonghyun reverted his gaze, “Just that I love you.”

              “He knows I’m older right?” Jinki gently asked, “I don’t want to meet him for the first time and he judges me for my age.”

              Jonghyun’s hands were a little rough from working with clay all day, but they were also warm as they cupped Jinki’s face. He smiled up at his boyfriend before kissing him softly. “He knows and he’s supportive. He may be brash and loud, but he’s been my support system for as long as I can remember when it comes to my artwork. You’ll like him too.”

              “I hope so,” Jinki mumbled, “I want to be liked.”

              “You will,” Jonghyun kissed him once more before reaching to grab his suit jacket from the chair while slipping their fingers together to hold hands, “Lead the way handsome.”

\------

              As Jinki opened the passenger side door for Jonghyun he heard the sharp whistle. When he looked up there stood a man with dark blue hair and a tattoo swirling up his neck. Jinki was confused and slightly terrified before a smile bloomed on Jonghyun’s face as he rushed towards the man. “You never told me he drove a Lamborghini.”

              “It never came up.” Jonghyun turned toward Jinki who was waiting by the car fidgeting with his clothes. At his name Jinki looked up, “Kibum this is Jinki. Jinki, Kibum.”

              Jinki held his hand out with a big smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

              “Same,” Kibum’s hand surrounded Jinki’s as he shook it. “Jonghyun seems very happy with you.”

              “I’m very glad to hear that, son.” Jonghyun slipped from Kibum’s side to curl into Jinki, fingers tapping against the curve of his waist. Jinki chuckled, “I’m guessing that’s your way of telling us to go in?”

              “Mhm,”

              “Lead the way baby,” Jinki quietly said, clicking the lock on the car as the smaller man walked toward the gallery. Jonghyun uncurled himself but hooked their hands together between them as they walked around the place starting with the first piece to the right of the door. Jinki cocked his head to the side as he quietly asked, “It may be my old eyes, but is that supposed to look like a, ” Jinki’s voice lowered as he whispered “Penis?”

              Kibum burst out laughing and Jinki’s cheeks turned pink embarrassed as Jonghyun chuckled softly at him. “Yes, Babe. There are a lot of them in art.”

              “I’m too old for this.” Jinki sighed, but he gave a proud little smile when Kibum laughed harder.

\------

              Jonghyun had a dainty champagne glass between his fingers as he leaned into Jinki once they were stopped in front of his piece. He looked up at him hesitantly, “Do you like it?”

              Jinki was silent for some time, just softly gazing up at the painting. It was done with watercolors and black ink, and he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Is that… me?”

              “Yes,” Jonghyun ran his tongue over his lips quickly before he continued. “I started it when I met you, so gray and soft around the edges, but then you opened your heart to me and the color started to pour out, flourishing like it’s been waiting to do so for so long but without the ability to. I had hit an art block shortly before I saw you that night in the diner. For weeks I couldn’t make myself paint anything, but then I saw you and after our first date with the lights of the skating rink around us I got inspired by the colors swirling inside you.”

              “Oh Jonghyun, I-” He could tell Jinki was lost for words just by how frantically he was searching the painting for something to say. He looked back down at Jonghyun and his eyes were glossy as he let out a little laugh. “Nothing I could say would be enough. You’ve captured me in such a beautiful way Baby. I never thought I’d think I was this beautiful.”

              “You are a-”

              “Alright, either kiss like you want to or stop I’m gonna gag.” Kibum’s distinct voice cut Jonghyun off from behind them. Both of them stared at him for a moment before he waved his hands, “Go on.”

              They had matching pink cheeks as Jinki leaned down to kiss him. It took Kibum coughing for them to pull away from each other. Their blush only deepened.

\----

 _Are you still in the ceramics studio?_   Jonghyun quickly glanced at his phone when it vibrated and smiled when Handsome was blinking across it.

 _Sitting in the lounge in front of the building, why?_   He quickly replied, his foot shaking from where it was placed on his right knee.

              It was a moment before there was a response, _You should see me here shortly_

 _What???_ Jonghyun looked up and scanned the large windows for the sight of the man and frowned when he didn’t spot him. _I don’t see_ _you :_ _C_

              “Are you sure Baby?” Jonghyun twisted so quickly at his voice he lost his balance and tumbled onto the run on the floor. Jinki’s eyes widened as he placed the brown paper bag on the couch and rushed around it to offer his hand, “I didn’t mean to startle you I’m sorry.”

              “I was excited,” Jonghyun eyed the bag after he was safe back on the cushion, “What’s that?”

              “I hope you’re hungry.” Jinki beamed, “The court case I was overseeing for one of the new hires was adjourned early and I thought you could use a break. Should I have called first?”

Jonghyun leaned over the bag to kiss him softly,  “I missed you the last couple nights. This is a pleasant surprise.”

              “I’m sorry about that Baby,” Jinki sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair as he gazed over at him. “Taemin’s neighbors are very loud and he needed somewhere quiet to sleep and prepare for his big interview this morning.”

              “But I have you tonight right?”

              “I have a conference call with one of my overseas clients tomorrow afternoon, but other than that I’m yours for the next three days.”

              Jonghyun moved the bag onto the floor and scooted closer so their shoulders were touching. He leaned his head on Jinki’s as he twirled his chopsticks in his noodles. “Your place or mine?”

              “Yours. Just in case Taemin forgot something,” Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s hair gently. “I don’t want our time together interrupted. I want 70 hours of just you.”

              “We’ll have to stop for groceries. All I have is like 2 eggs and cinnamon butter from dinner last week.”

              Jinki snorted, “We’ll go tonight.”

\----

              Jinki was leaning against the grocery cart, gazing at Jonghyun standing little ways in front deciding what type of premade cookie dough he wanted. After going home to change and get a few things, Jinki had driven them to the grocery nearby his apartment. The cart was full of things for them to make and eat the next couple days, but Jonghyun wanted to make cookies without all the hassle of making it from scratch. So here they were, Jonghyun looking cute with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he focused, big shirt on his frame covering his fingers when his arms were down by his sides. “You know we could just go get baked ones in the bakery.”

              “But you can’t eat cookie dough if it’s baked already,” Jonghyun softly quipped, before he whined, “I can’t choose.”

              With a soft laugh, Jinki walked around the cart to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and lay his chin on his shoulder. He lifted one hand to point at the sign just to the left of them. “They’re on sale. Get a couple Baby.”

              “Fine.” Jonghyun huffed, but as Jinki returned to push the cart, Jonghyun was dropping a few into the basket with a big smile on his face. “I can’t wait to eat it.”

              Jinki snorted, “Come on. We need to get fresh tomatoes and Basil Baby.”

              “Oh and mozzarella!”

              “Ah, yes.” Jinki flashed a smile as he turned back around to get to the dairy. “Thank you for reminding me.”

              He reached down to get the cheese, but when he turned around Jonghyun wasn’t where he left him. He found him quickly over by the jello and he fondly shook his head when the younger man returned with strawberry jello parfait. Nothing was said when it was placed in the cart and Jonghyun began to whistle, looking everywhere but at Jinki.

              Jinki smiled and kissed his cheek. Jonghyun turned slightly pink, “Let’s get the last few things and get out of here Baby.”

\-----

              Jonghyun slid down the wall to sit on the floor, staring at the huge pile of bags on the floor before groaning, “The one bad thing about groceries… you gotta carry them in and put them away.”

              Jinki’s chuckle was muffled with how far he was leaning into the fridge. He straightened and gazed over at him. “Is my baby boy tired?”

              “Slightly,” Jonghyun replied with a little pout. “I want to nap.”

              “Help me finish this,” Jinki lifted the carton of milk off the ground, “And how does a movie and cuddles sound?”

              Jonghyun had lifted the color of his shirt over his lips and tip of his nose. His voice was soft as he said, “Really good.”

              “Then come on.” Jonghyun groaned at the words, but he pushed off the ground and shuffled over to start sorting through the bags on the counter.

\-----

              Jinki gazed down at Jonghyun when he felt him move. The man was laying on his head on Jinki’s thigh and from the slow, steady breaths he was sleeping. Jinki was moving his fingers through his soft hair gently, but his fingers stopped when he felt Jonghyun begin to move. Shortly the man was turned completely toward him and Jinki melted. His cheek was squished cutely against his thigh, legs spread out and barely touching the other armrest.

              The movie hadn’t even been on for more than thirty minutes before Jonghyun’s soft snores could be heard. Jinki knew his insomnia acted up at random times and that lately, he hadn’t been getting much sleep. His thigh was tingling, falling asleep, but he wasn’t going to move it. He didn’t want to wake Jonghyun up. He resumed playing with his hair, heart warm and soft smile on his face as he paid more attention to his pretty boyfriend than the movie playing in the background.

              Sooner or later he’d have to either wake him up to lay on him long ways to sleep on the couch or pick him up to carry him into the bedroom. Until then he enjoyed the softness of the experience.

              When his phone rang he rushed to click the tone off. He frowned when he saw it was his ex-wife, but he tossed the phone off to the side. He’d call her back whenever he felt like it.

\-----

              Jonghyun turned, instinctively reaching for Jinki, and frowned when all he felt was still warm sheets. He squinted, opening his eyes slowly. He figured Jinki had carried him back here again, but that left him wondering where the man was. He slipped from the bed, big shirt falling to his down to his upper thigh. He found him on the balcony after feeling the cool breeze coming through the slightly open door. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapped it around his shoulders and shuffled over to the glass doors. He knocked on them softly to get Jinki’s attention. “Hey,”

              Jinki turned quickly, surprised to find him being away, but then he softened, “Hey Baby. What are you doing up?”

              In between his two fingers was a lit cigarette and Jonghyun frowned for a moment, “I could ask you the same question. I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”

              “Oh, my ex-wife wouldn’t stop calling me, so I answered finally. Came out here to keep from waking you up.” He took a drag of his cigarette and he visibly relaxed.

              “What did she want to talk to you so badly about?”

              “The house needs something repaired and she still thinks it’s my responsibility.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he hung his head. “I’m not the one who put too much fucking soap in the washer multiple times so the entire laundry room and kitchen floor needs replaced.”

              Jonghyun softly moved his hand over the expanse of Jinki’s back, moving close with a gentle smile, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t get worked up Babe.”

              “I just-” He growled, “I gave her the house in the divorce. It’s paid off, her car is paid off, and she got more than enough in the settlement. I should be free to live my own life, but it’s like I never got divorced.”

              “Are you going to do it?”

              “If I don’t she won’t leave me alone and if I do it’s just reinforcing the fact I’m her thing to fuck with no matter if there’s a ring on both our fingers or not.” Jinki took another inhale of his cigarette and frowned at it. “She’s still ruining my life.”              

              He covered Jinki’s hand holding the cigarette with his own carefully, making the man look at him. “You only ever smoke these when you have to deal with her. Don’t let her stress compel you to smoke these. I know you hate it.”

              Jinki looked over at him, eyes soft and vulnerable, for a moment before he looked back at the cigarette. A moment later he was ripping it in half and dropping it off the edge of the balcony. He was almost whispering as he said, “You’re right.”

              “Next time you’re stressed or uncomfortable, tell me about it instead of turning to these.” He pushed up to kiss Jinki’s cheek. “I love you, and I want you to live as long as you possibly can. These won’t help you do that.”

              When the first sob broke free of Jinki’s barely held together walls Jonghyun was surprised, but it didn’t take him long to turn Jinki completely toward him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Jinki curled around him. His nose was in Jonghyun’s neck, fingers tight in the blanket on his back. Jonghyun didn’t mind the tears smearing on his skin. “Come on Babe, Let’s go to bed. You can let this all out there.” Jinki sniffled roughly when he pulled away, but then he silently nodded and Jonghyun led him back in with soft fingers curled around his wrist.

\-----

              Jinki woke up when he felt the dip in the bed. “Baby Babe, wakey wakey.”

              “Huh?” There was an awful pain in his head, and his throat felt clogged in a way.

              Jonghyun’s soft laughter could be heard and Jinki peeked at him over his blankets. “I brought you something small to eat and some pain reliever for your headache.”

              “I just realized I had a headache,” Jinki mumbled, “How did you know I had one?”

              “You were crying and I know how someone feels after crying like you did,” Jonghyun ran his hand over Jinki’s hip, “Come now, sit up!”

              Jinki did as he was told with a soft groan. Once he was settled Jonghyun placed the tray on his thighs after placing the tiny bottle of juice on the table next to him. There were cut up strawberries and a banana in a bowl, and a piece of toast. It wasn’t much, but then again he didn’t really feel like much. “Thank you.”

              “Eat this and take the painkillers, and then you can take a shower before you have to get ready for your conference call. I set up a little office type space for you at the dining table.”

              “You didn’t have to do that Baby.”

              He patted Jinki’s knee, “Let me take care of you.”

              “Okay,” Jinki relaxed against the headboard and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth before he noticed the paint on Jonghyun’s fingers. “How long have you been up?”

              “A few hours. It’s almost noon.” Jinki’s eyes widened almost comically and Jonghyun laughed, “I know! You slept past the butt crack of dawn Babe. I’m so proud of you.”

              After a few moments, Jonghyun moved to go back to his painting and let Jinki have some peace and quiet, when the older man spoke up, “Thank you.”

              “You said that already Babe.”

              Jinki shook his head gently, “I meant for last night. I didn’t mean to break down like that in the middle of the night. It means a lot to me... The way you were there for me.”

              “Jinki… Babe, that’s what being in a relationship is. You’re there when they aren’t their strongest and help them get back to themselves. I love you.”

              “I just-” Jinki sighed, looking down at the fruit for a moment before gazing back up at him. “I never had the support you gave me last night, and though we’ve been dating around 6 months I… I’m just a messy bundle of feelings, and they’re good feelings caused by you.”

              “You’re making me into a messy bundle of feelings,” Jonghyun’s cheeks were pink as he avoided eye contact. He kissed Jinki’s hair and softly said, “I’m gonna go paint now before I melt into an actual puddle.”

\-----

              Jonghyun quietly painted in the living room area while Jinki did his conference call. He was highly amused when Jinki came out wearing a dress shirt and tie, but his lower half only in boxers and socks. The call ended up taking about three hours from start to finish. Once it was done Jinki undid his tie, tossed the shirt somewhere and wrapped a blanket around himself before plopping on the chair to watch Jonghyun paint. The smaller man had taken a break to get a snack about an hour before and just began again. He smiled over his shoulder when he heard the shuffling of Jinki moving over the fabric of the couch. “How’d it go?”

              “Well, 3 hours later and I still have to fly to Japan in a couple weeks.”

              Jinki looked up concerned when he heard the clunk of the thick paintbrush landing roughly in the can of paint. Jonghyun was looking at him sadly, “You have to go to Japan?”

              “Oh!” Jinki laughed a little at himself. “Silly me. I didn’t tell you.”

              “No, not at all. How long will you be gone? I’ll miss you.” Jinki’s smile was throwing him off. “Why are you smiling about this?”

              “Why would you be missing me if you’d be coming with me?”

              “What?” Jonghyun squeaked out.

              “I have to go for a few weeks, like 16 days or something like that, and as long as you have a passport I was hoping you’d come with me.”

              “Go with you?” Jinki nodded, “To Japan... With you?”

              “Yes Baby.”

              “I’ve never been to Japan.”

              “I know,” Jinki was still softly smiling, head back against the plush couch cushion. “I’d have a few meetings and work to do with a client, but for the most part, it’d be like a vacation. Our first together.” Jonghyun swallowed thickly, running his tongue over his lips nervously. Jinki recognized something was the matter and pushed off the couch to cup his cheek and make him look at him. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but it’s 16 days in a nice hotel, in a beautiful country, and you get to spend it with me. Do you want to go?”

              “Of course!” Jonghyun coughed to make his squeaky voice go back to normal. “Usually when people go on their first trip together it’s like a 2-hour drive into the forest for a weekend. Not to a completely other country.”

              Jinki shrugged. “Why go to a cottage in the woods when I can take you to wine and dine you in a nice suite paid for by my work?”

              Jonghyun slowly smiled, “You really want to take me to Japan?”

              “You just have to have the time off, a passport and  a bag packed by the end of May.”

              The smaller man squealed, startling Jinki. “I can’t believe I’m going to Japan.”

              Jinki muttered, “I can’t believe I thought I’d need my hearing.”

              “Sorry,” Jonghyun whispered.

\------


	5. Chapter 5

             Jinki held the cell phone between his shoulder and ear as he carefully placed the armful of cookie dough containers onto the counter. “How’d the presentation go, Taem?”

 _“Pretty okay,”_  The young man sighed deeply and Jinki could hear the sound of him probably falling into the couch of his apartment.  _“Like I didn’t completely bomb it, but I also didn’t knock it out of the proverbial ballpark.”_

            “I’m sure you did fine.” Jinki snipped the end of the tube with the scissors and tossed it into the trash bin at the end of the counter. He glanced up when he heard Jonghyun whistling. “Are you going to your mother’s for her birthday?”

 _“I am. She called me right before I did you to make sure I was still bringing cream pie._ ” Jinki softly snorted as he adjusted the phone on his shoulder so he could hear his son better. “ _She’s upset about something to do with how you won’t help her fix the floors.”_

            “Ah, yeah.” Jinki flashed a smile when Jonghyun came into the room, mouthing, hey Baby, as the man walked around him to hug him from behind. “She wanted me to pay for them to be fixed and I figured it was time for her to realize we’re divorced for a reason.”

            Taemin was softly saying something, but Jinki’s attention was taken from him for a moment when Jonghyun quietly asked, “Did you preheat the oven?”

            “Ah, No Baby I forgot.”

 _“Ooo~ Was that Jonghyun?”_  Jinki’s cheeks turned a little pink at the tone of Taemin’s voice.

            “Yes.”

_“I thought you had court today?”_

            “It was adjourned yesterday afternoon.” Jinki cut open the tube down the side and worked to unwrap it completely from the plastic.

_“What are you doing?”_

            “I do not appreciate how much fun you’re having with this. I’m hanging up.” He pressed the tube down until it was more like a thick pancake.

 _“Oh, come on Dad. This is fun for me.”_  Jinki rolled his eyes at the munching sounds of Taemin eating, being used to it from the years of calling him as a teenager doing the same thing. The bag crinkled over the receiver and he figured he was eating cheese nips again. Probably ruining his new sofa.  _“At least tell me why you need the oven preheated before you end the call.”_

            Jinki moved the phone over to his other shoulder to hand Jonghyun the other cookie tube down for him to open, stepping back and leaning against the opposite counter next to the oven for a moment. “We’re making cookies.”

 _“Well I won’t keep you anymore, Dad. Goodbye,”_  Jinki was about to respond when Taemin spoke again,  _“Oh also, in about two weeks I was wondering if you’d like to meet the person I’ve been dating for a while.”_

            With a little laugh, “Someone likes you enough to date you?”

            Taemin whined,  _“Dad~”_

            “But yes, yes of course.”

_“Mom’s gonna be there.”_

            “I figured. I promise to be on my best behavior. Swear.” Jinki stuck his tongue out at Jonghyun who was making kissy faces at him from across the way, opening the second pack and pressing it into the previous one.

_“Thanks, I’m just a bit nervous about how it’ll all work out.”_

            “Why, Son?”

            It was obvious Taemin suddenly grew a little uncomfortable,  _“I’d rather just wait for the night. I’ll tell you restaurant details later Dad.”_

            “Alright, talk to you soon Taemin.”

_“Bye! Love ya.”_

            “Love you too.” He clicked the call over and slid his phone into his pocket. When he looked back up he flashed a soft smile over at Jonghyun, lifting his arms a little, “C’mere.”

            Jonghyun slipped over easily after wiping his fingers off, arms tight around Jinki’s middle as he gazed up at him. Jinki pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a gentle smile. When they parted Jonghyun quietly said, “What was that about?”

            “Taemin wants me to meet who he’s dating in a few weeks at this dinner out with his mom.” Jinki moved his thumb over Jonghyun’s lower back as he spoke. “He seems really nervous about it. He’s never been one to be anxious about bringing his date to meet his parents. I hope it’s not because we’re divorced now.”

            With a pout, Jonghyun asked, “Does she have to go?”

            “Unfortunately, but,” Jinki tapped the tip of Jonghyun’s nose with a big smile, “I have you and cookies right now, so I think I can handle the prospect of it in the future.”

          “You do have me, but I’m not sure if I’m up to sharing my cookies.” Jonghyun softly teased, chin resting on Jinki’s chest as he gazed up at him.

           “Oh really?”

           “Yeah,” He smiled happily, pushing up on his toes to gently peck his lips. “You’ll have to convince me, warm me up to the idea.”

           “If I warm you up too much you’ll melt in my hands.”  And sure enough, as the conversation paused and Jinki pressed into the kissing further Jonghyun sagged a little in his hold. He always would grumble about how good of a kisser Jinki was. When he pulled away Jonghyun pouted and followed his lips as they withdrew. Jinki chuckled softly at him, “Let’s get the dough rolled out.”

          Jonghyun withdrew, almost skipping over to the cabinet under the kitchen island to pull out a huge container of cookie cutters. The bin seemed almost too big for him to hug against his chest as he rose. “I’ve had this for months and never used it. I thought it might be fun.”

         The cookie cutters were pushed onto the counter as Jinki moved to pick up the rolling pin. He smiled as Jonghyun dipped under his arm, taking the handles into his hands and moving Jinki’s off. Flour was gently tossed out onto the counter before he brushed off his hand on the cloth on the counter and moving his hands to wrap around Jonghyun’s middle. “It’s probably quicker if I don’t bear hug you, but I want to.”

           Before pushing the roller over the tube of cookie dough he reached down to gently squeeze Jinki’s hands that were laying on his tummy. “I have no objections.”

            Once the dough was completely rolled out Jinki opened up the container of the cookie cutters and dumped them out on the counter. He laughed as Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “What? I’ll clean it up.”

            They each picked up a cookie cutter and pressed it into the dough, laying the cutout shape on one of the already prepared pans. Once the pans were filled they slid them into the preheated oven and Jinki set the timer. He barely had time to place the timer on the counter with the volume up high before Jonghyun was tugging him toward his bed. Jinki snorted as Jonghyun stumbled a little, the curtain they had put up earlier that month getting in the way as he tried to open it. He finally stopped tugging and let go of Jinki’s hand to climb into the bed and get comfy in all his pillows, a gift from the older man sometime before, when he started spending the night more. “We can continue our movie~”

            “What about the mess that is in the kitchen?” Jinki quietly asked as he climbed up to him from the bottom of the bed.

            Jonghyun tsked as he adjusted the laptop on his lap to turn it on. “We can do that while the cookies cool before we ice them, Babe.”

            Jinki just gazed at him fondly as he rested back against the pillow. His chest was extra warm when Jonghyun leaned his head against his shoulder, cheek a little squished as he adjusted himself. He looked up at Jinki with a soft smile, “Ready?”

            “Yeah,” Jinki gently breathed out, heart feeling like it was in his throat.

            Jonghyun pressed play and snuggled closer. He was pink in the cheeks when Jinki pressed a firm kiss to his hair.

—–

            Later that night after the cookies were iced, the kitchen cleaned and dinner made, Jonghyun was told to wait for a moment on the couch. With a raised eyebrow he did as he was asked. His confusion grew when Jinki slipped on his shoes and left out the front door. About 10 minutes later Jinki returned, nose a little red, as he kicked his shoes off and headed over to him. Jonghyun didn’t notice the bag in his hand until he came closer. It was a blue gift bag, about a foot long from where Jinki was holding it. It was laid in his lap before Jinki took a seat next to him. Jonghyun frowned. “What’s this?”

            “A gift?” Jinki questionably answered.

            “Why yes, I get that, but what is it for?”

            “Just open it.” Jinki pinched his side playfully. Jonghyun grumbled but did as he was told. The tissue paper was lifted and he gasped a little. Inside were two large Yankee candles. Jinki was all smiles as he watched Jonghyun pull one out carefully. “I noticed the one you had was really low. So there’s a new one of the scent and I got Pink Sands because it reminded me of you.”

            “It was the pink hair wasn’t it?” Jonghyun laughed a little before looking at him seriously. “You didn’t have to do this.”

            “I know. I like taking care of you, giving you things.” Jinki tapped the tip of his nose gently. “Don’t look so conflicted, Baby. I buy you things because I want to.”

            “But I can’t give you much of anything.” Jonghyun pouted, thumb moving over the smooth glass of the candle jar.

            Jinki moved over close to him, wiggling his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and kissing his cheek sweetly. “You give me more than enough. I thought you could light them when you sketch at night.”

            Jonghyun placed the candle back into the bag and laid it on the ground. Then he fell backward on the couch after wrapping his arms around Jinki and tugging him with him. Jinki let out a little yelp and he blushed, embarrassed when Jonghyun began to softly laugh. He smiled so warm and in love and whispered, “Hey, Handsome.”

            Jinki hummed, pushing up off the couch to move up just a little, hovering over him for a moment. “I love you.”

            “Love you more.” Was whispered just before their lips connected, Jinki letting his weight press Jonghyun into the couch, but he knew the man liked the pressure. Between kisses, he began to speak, and Jinki took the break to kiss down his neck. “Maybe tomorrow we can - ah - go see a movie or something.”

            He hummed as he nibbled on Jonghyun’s earlobe. “We could go to the putt-putt place or the arcade.”

            “Arca-cade?” Jonghyun swallowed thickly, breath hitched as Jinki shifted to get comfier against him.

            “Mhmm.” Jinki returned to kiss his lips and chuckled deeply as he pulled back, noses still touching. “Do you want to talk about our plans tomorrow?”

            Jonghyun huffed cutely. “I want to be kissed.”

            Jinki almost snorted. “I can fix that.”

——

            The worker slid the card through the register, touched a few buttons and smiled as the total came up on the top. Jinki handed him a hundred dollar bill, “Keep the change, Son.”

            He took the game cards with a wide smile and turned, squinting a little to find his boyfriend. Jonghyun was leaning against the wall separating the food area and the rest of the arcade, and he smiled so softly when he noticed Jinki returning. As their fingers curled together Jinki quietly asked, “Where to first, Baby?”

            “Ski ball~” Jonghyun happily replied. “I’m so excited.”

            With a soft chuckle, Jinki allowed him to lead him to the ski ball games along the back wall. Each picked a machine and slid their cards into the slot, and Jonghyun was almost vibrating as the balls began to roll down for them to grab. “I need my hand baby.”

            “But.. fine.” Jonghyun pouted for a moment as he let Jinki’s right hand go, but his cheeks were a soft pink with a smile on his face as a warm kiss was pressed against his temple.

            “You really want that stuffed animal from the prizes Baby,” Jinki calmly says, amused, “I can’t get enough points with my nondominant hand.”

            Jonghyun held the ball between both hands as he watched Jinki roll his first. With a little bumping around it landed in the 40. One by one they threw their balls until their points printed out a piece of paper with their points. After a few more games they decided to go and play something else.  Jonghyun quickly wrapped his arm around Jinki’s waist, curling in close as he looked up at him. “Is there a game you wanted to play?”

            “Racing.” Jinki grinned.

            “Mmmmm, Yeah, I’m no good at racing so I’ll just watch.” Once they found a two that were pressed together and empty, Jinki got comfy and slid in his card to begin playing. Jonghyun leaned over, lips against his ear as he whispered, “You’re really hot when you’re driving.”

            “Oh yeah?” Jinki mumbles, gazing at him slightly from the corner of his eye and selecting his car on the game.

            “Mhmm,” Jonghyun pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “You focus so much, you’re so confident and sure in your movements, a little cocky. You know you’re a good driver, and it’s sexy.”

            “Then you’ll love this Baby.” Jinki grinned, a little smug, as the countdown began on the screen. The engine roared as he stepped on the gas pedal, moving the gear shift to the right gear, and drifting around the CPU cars. Jonghyun’s hand was warm on Jinki’s thigh, index finger softly caressing him against his jeans. It was obvious Jinki was feeling good about himself and playing off of Jonghyun’s comments, and it made him so attractive.

            They played for about an hour until when they were leaving the huge stuffed Koala was under Jonghyun’s arm. It stayed in his lap the entire way to his apartment.

—-

            After leaving Jonghyun’s place in the morning to go to work Jinki managed to get home at a decent time. He was taking off his tie when his phone vibrated higher up on the mattress. He finished unbuttoning his dress shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing the phone. Taemin’s name was on the screen as he pushed the side button.

_Can I come over Dad?_

            The time on the phone told him he had about 3 hours before he was supposed to meet Jonghyun at the diner for a late dinner. Quickly, he unlocked the phone and tapped out a message. _Sure, I have a few hours to blow._

 _Good because I’m outside_. Very quickly there was another message. _I’ll be up in a few._

            Jinki changed into some sweats and a simple cotton tee quickly. The doorbell rang just as he was stepping into the hallway.  When he opened the door Taemin was rocking on the balls of his feet, eyes toward the ground and his hands in his pockets. His head whipped up when he noticed the door open and he smiles, but something was off. “Come on in.”

            “Thanks.” Taemin walked into the living room and hummed, still rocking nervously. “I hope I didn’t intrude or interrupt.”

            “I just got home a bit ago.” Jinki carefully sat down at one end of the couch, leaning back against the cushions as he gazed at his son, reading him like an open book. “What has you so riled up, Son?”

            “Am I that obvious?”

            “A flashing sign.” Jinki flashed a smile and patted the couch next to him. “Sit.”

            He flopped back against the couch with a big sigh. His palms were being rubbed against his thighs over and over again as if wiping sweat on the skin that was no longer there. “You know the dinner that is next week?”

            “Yeah, is it still happening?”

            Taemin nodded his head rapidly. “Yes, of course, I just-”

            His breathing shuddered as his voice drifted off. Jinki leaned forward concerned, hand moving to squeeze Taemin’s knee. “Hey, whatever’s wrong you know I’ll always be here for you.”

            He let out a rushed, light laugh before hanging his head in his hands with a little huff. “ I know that. That’s why I don’t understand why this is so hard. You’re the easy parent.”

            With a short laugh, Jinki patted his knee. “I don’t know how to take being called the easy parent.”

            Taemin’s head snapped up as he blurted. “I’m Bi.”

            Jinki quickly blinked at him, trying to process the outburst. “Wait, what?”

            After a deep breath, Taemin calmed down enough to quietly repeat himself. “I’m bisexual. You’ve already met who I’m dating.”

            “I have?”

            “Remember my childhood friend, Jongin?”

            A slow, easy smile pulled at Jinki’s lips. “You’re dating Jongin?”

            “Yeah,” Taemin breathed out roughly. His tongue ran over his lips nervously as he tried to read his dad. “Now do you get why you’re the easy parent?”

            “I do.” Jinki opened his arms, “C’mere. I’m so proud you’ve found yourself.”

            Taemin wiggled over into his arms, nuzzling his head under his dad’s chin. His breathing was a little rough and ragged as his emotions got the best of him. “I wanted an ally for the dinner. Mom’s not going to like it.”

            Jinki kissed his hair and tightened his arms around him. “Even if you had told me at the dinner I’d have supported you just the same, Sweetie.”

—--

            “Do you want me to leave?” Jonghyun’s voice was soft from his spot on the bed. Jinki glanced over for a moment, hands pausing in his attempt to tie his tie around his neck. He smiled softly over at his boyfriend, all soft and comfy in the simple white t-shirt and socks he was wearing. His feet were gently swinging in the air, head on his arm, as he sprawled out on his stomach. His recently dyed black hair falling in waves. “Ya know when you’re at dinner.”

            “You can stay here as long as you like.” Jinki gave up on tying his tie for the moment and went over to lean and press a soft kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. “It’d be nice to have you to come home too after the shit storm I’m heading into.”

            After slowly lifting his head Jonghyun reached over to gently take Jinki’s hand into his, and lift it to his lips. “It can’t be that bad.”

            “Yeah, but nothing ever goes well when she’s there. She’s still mad I didn’t pay for the floors.” Jinki gently played with his hair, the strands soft and falling just over his eyes normally. “She’s also not going to like Taemin being anything but straight.”

            “Well Fuck her.” When Jinki’s eyes widened Jonghyun blushed a little, embarrassed. “What?”

            “Who are you and where did my soft boyfriend go?” Jinki asked teasingly. “Just, make yourself at home. I don’t like the idea of you catching a bus in this weather and I don’t have time to drive you home before I have to be at the restaurant.”

            “It’s just a little rain.” Just as the words left his mouth a loud crackle of lightning shot across the sky. He bit his lip for a moment before softly adding, “Okay maybe a little more than rain but I can manage if you want me out.”

            Jinki shifted to kiss his lips deeply, “I don’t want you out. I want you here, warm and cozy in my place, safe. It’ll make me feel better knowing you’re okay. Understand, Baby?”

            “Okies.” He licked his lips softly before returning his gaze up at Jinki, “Do you need help with your tie Babe?”

            “Sure,” Jinki grins, slowly standing from the bed and turning as Jonghyun rises to his knees. His hands are slow and soft in their movements as he picks up the two pieces of fabric. “You’re so beautiful.”

            “Jinki~” Came the soft, little whine. “What did I say about compliments when I’m trying to be productive?”

            “I like making you smile.” The words were so softly said, if they weren’t a breath’s distance away he probably wouldn’t have heard it at all. “Your eyes crease so cutely when you smile.”

            Jonghyun pouted, hitting Jinki in his chest. “Stop it.”

            He dipped down to peck his lips, and then again, a bright smile forming on his lips between each. “I have to go now, Baby. I’ll see you after dinner. I’ll bring you something.”

            “Mm,” Jonghyun’s eyes flicked up from his lips, a little heated, “Just having you will be more than enough.”

            Jinki beamed, cupping his cheek before reluctantly pulling away. He slipped on his dress shoes before peeking up at him, “Am I going to come home to you being naked in my bed?”

            “Possibly.” Jonghyun gave a little smile, “I know you’ll need a little pick me up.”

            “That’s a very big pick me up,” He chuckled lightly, before kissing Jonghyun once more with a firm reminder. “Make yourself at home, please Baby.”

            “I will,” Jonghyun waved him away. “Go, the faster you go the faster you can come home!”

            “Bye Baby.”

            “Bye Bye.”

—--–

            As he stepped into the front door of the restaurant, Jinki was already looking around the space for his son, who should be there by now. His search was cut short by a light voice from his right. “May I help you, Sir?”

            “Ah, Yes, I’m looking for my Son.” He smiled sweetly. “There was a reservation for Lee Taemin, at 6.”

            “Oh, Yes, He’s here.” The young woman smiled, stepping around the podium and toward the barrier that led into the rest of the restaurant. “He’s right over there, the corner booth in the back.”

            Sure enough, he recognized that shaggy mop of dark blonde hair. “Thank you, Miss.”

He made his way over easily, smiling wide when Taemin’s eyes met his own. The young man slipped from the booth to wrap his arms around his Dad in a gentle hug. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

            “I wouldn’t miss something you made so important to you, Son.” After slipping into the booth he smiled over at Jongin, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “It’s been a long time, Jongin. It’s really nice to see you.”

            “Ah, you too, Mr. Lee,” Jongin gave a shy little smile. Taemin curled his hand around the other young man’s on the table. “Thank you for being so supportive of us. It means a lot to Taemin.”

            “Of course,” He hummed then, “Have either of you ordered?”

            “Ah, no.” Taemin laughed a little. “I was too nervous to.”

            “Well order what you want. I got it.” Jinki flicked his eyes over at his son when the man began to protest. “I always get dinner. This isn’t any different.”

—--–

            There was an appetizer in the middle of the table, a drink of their choice in front of each when Taemin’s mother finally arrived. Taemin rushed up to hug his Mom. As he pulled away, Jinki sipped his tea before gently nodding at his ex-wife when she addressed him. “Jinki.”

            “Yuna.”

            She sat across from him next to Taemin as Jongin slid closer to Jinki. She smiled over at the other young man, before turning to her son. “Are we still waiting for the young woman? Is Jongin here to meet her too?”

            Taemin stared at his glass of whiskey before downing it all in one go. Once the glass was on the table he mumbled, “Right out of the gate I see.”

            “Hon?” His mom gently asked.

            “Well, Mom, that’s the thing. Jongin is my date.” He finally looked up at her, lifting their intertwined hands. “I’m bisexual.”

            Time seemed to freeze as she processed his confession. As soon as it seemed to click, her attention was turning toward Jinki across the way. She hissed. “You did this.”

            He scuffed. “I did this?”

            “You and your nasty lifestyle corrupted my baby boy. Now, look at him. He’s fucking a man.” Jinki blinks at her. And she continues. “You and your whore of a mate did this to my child. You made him a sinner, you disgusting man.”

            She grabs the water next to Taemin and throws the liquid at Jinki’s face before storming out. Taemin and Jongin rush to grab something to give to him to dry himself off. He gently takes the cloth napkin from one of them and pats his face and neck. Taemin is frowning deeply. “Hey, please don’t listen to her.”

            Jinki gives him a tight smile. “Don’t worry Taemin. That was nothing like what she told me the night I gave her the divorce papers.” He looks between them. “Do you still want to have dinner?”

            Taemin still looked worried, but he gave a little smile, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

—--–

            By the time he made it home, he felt exhausted. All throughout dinner, it was easy to forget what his ex-wife had hissed at him, but without Taemin and Jongin to distract him on the way home, there was nothing to prevent his mind from overthinking it all. His keys were laid in the glass bowl near the door, the lock turned, and his shoes kicked off. He headed into the kitchen to put the takeout he had gotten Jonghyun on a plate. He was folding the paper bag it came in when he heard the soft footsteps of the man. Sure enough, a few moments later he felt Jonghyun’s arms wrapping around his middle and his cheek nuzzling into his back. “I’ve missed you, Babe.”

            “Me too, Baby.” He felt Jonghyun shift against him, and he cursed the way his voice gave away his emotions.

            “Babe?” Jonghyun’s fingers curled around his arm, pulling him around. His fingers were a little rough as they touched his cheek and jaw. “What happened?”

            With a little smile Jinki softly replied. “She didn’t take it too well.”

            “Jinki.”

            “She blamed me.” He let out a shuddered breath. “Said I corrupted Taemin… called me nasty.”

            “Oh, Babe,” Jonghyun whispered. He pushed up on his toes to wrap his arms around Jinki’s neck and keep his head close. “You aren’t nasty, love.”

            “It shouldn’t hurt... What she says shouldn’t matter.”

            “Go get changed, Babe.” Jonghyun pulled away before giving him a sweet kiss. “I’m going to put this food away and I’ll be back.”

            “Eat.” Jinki wiped his cheeks quickly and the smile on his face was genuine. “Just laying with you near will make me feel better.”

            “Alright.” Jonghyun turned from the fridge to put the plate into the microwave for a few seconds. “Go on Silly.”

            Jinki pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, fingers grazing his hip. “I love you, Baby.”

            “I love you too.”


End file.
